Left alone, abandoned by love
by darkhalo191
Summary: The mid-childa airport incident ripped away the one thing he held dear. Events after that only aggravated the damage. Will the Nakajima family reignite the spark in his heart? Takes place in StrikerS timeline with some tweaks. Rated T for a few scenes but nothing too explicit/vulgar/disturbing. OC. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes**

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so I'm not too sure if rating it as T was appropriate. As you can see from the summary, this takes place during StrikerS with some changes. They may be too big to be considered still in the Nanoha-verse so if you feel thats the case just let me know and I will add the "alternate universe" tag to it. Hope you enjoy it.

For those of you new to OC, it means original character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stages.

* * *

"Kiran, please put on your jacket. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold en route to our vacation," said Nagato as he handed it to Kiran. It had black sleeves, with the exception of white patches where the elbows were. Covering the sides of the torso were also white, with blue colouring the rest of the cloth. It was also the one of the first things Nagato bought for Kiran when he adopted him. The other was a light blue watch with a knob each on the four corners which Kiran loved to wear.

"Fine Dad, but you aren't wearing a jacket either!" he responded playfully as he pretended to sulk. He then proceeded to slip it on.

"My body can handle this. Remember that I'm a highly ranked knight in the TSAB. You're still only twelve years old, next year I'll consider letting you take it off in the airport. I'm glad that they approved one week of leave for me so that I can finally spend some time with you."

"Yeah! You're the strongest knight there! Say, could you also upgrade my watch to an Intelligent Device next year as well? I don't need it to be a combat device, but I get kind of lonely at night when you have to work overtime."

Nagato was taken aback as Kiran finished the first two sentences. "Kiran, you know that there are a lot of knights there. Although it's not as easy for us knights to rank up like mages, there are a bunch of them who are stronger than me. I know that, and I'm sorry. Tell you what. Once we get back I'll take your watch to the device headquarters and try to get them to work on it."

"Yay! Thanks Dad!"

"Hmm, we still have ten minutes to get to the boarding gate. Kiran, wait here as I go to the toilet."

"Ok!"

* * *

"Uno, Ichi here. I might have found a suitable scapegoat to get the relic quietly. I need you to get me information on Nagato Aora."

"Seems like your new name identifier is working perfectly. Give me a moment to consolidate it." Ichi's device, a rectangular crystal just below her neck, blinked seconds later.

"AA knight, part of the elite threat response team. Specialises in unarmed combat. Adopted Kiran at the age of four after a house fire took the boy's parents. Even Uno's information has no surname for that kid? Seems his parents were not from Mid-Childan then. No matter, I'm wasting time over analysing this. His status should allow direct access to the relic." Ichi smirked as she darted towards the bathroom, waiting for Nagato to reappear.

* * *

"Dad! You're out! Let's go to the gate before it closes!" Kiran was tugging at Nagato's shirt as he talked but Nagato didn't budge.

"Kiran. I have something else to do. Leave me alone for now."

"What are you talking about? The gate going to close in five minutes!"

'Irritating brat. I didn't expect him to be such a nuisance. I'll smack him to get him off while the ignorant civilians will just think it's a parenting issue.' Ichi raised her hand and Nagato complied, completely in her control while she was combined with his linker core. This was her inherent skill, combining her entire body with somebody's linker core.

"Protection." An energy shield appeared between Kiran and Nagato which blocked Nagato's hand as Kiran's eyes widened.

"Young master, my master is not himself. I sense another presence within him. Run while I alert the guards," Nagato's device, Goyoth, alerted as he sent a distress signal.

'Blasted device! His device was not actually connected to his linker core? Damn it! Uno, convert operations have failed. Send in the others to get the relic by force.' The guards were surrounding Nagato as Ichi separated partially before going back in to avoid their shots.

"Negative, you are not suited for battle if you do not have control over his device. I'll send Ni to get you out of there."

"Whoever is inside that person's body, come out with your hands up and device off. You are under arrest for unintended control and dangerous intentions." Kiran was still in a state of shock as Nagato glared at the guards. He was too petrified to move or think.

"Hey TSAB idiots!" A few guards shot their heads towards to voice and saw a floating figure with energy bursting out of her arms and legs. "I suggest you let that person go safely or I will have to do it by force."

"What the… I don't know who you think you are but if you keep this up we will arrest you for interfering with the duties of officers!"

"You people talk too much." With that, she released her energy and engaged all of them at once. Ichi saw the opportunity and separated. Nagato tried to regain his bearings and saw the guards fighting a losing battle against Ni.

"Goyoth, set up!"

"Yes master." His barrier jacket materialized and he engaged Ni, trading blow for blow. Kiran was too stunned by the sudden heated battle. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

With Nagato taking care of Ni, the guards were pinning Ichi quickly. 'Damn! What do I do? There are too many of them for me to evade and taking control of one of them does not reduce their power by a lot.' She then spotted Kiran and quickly formulated the escape plan. She increased her speed by loading two cartridges and Kiran felt a knife next to his throat. The guards halted and Nagato saw this from the corner of his eye.

"Full drive." Nagato smashed though Ni's barrier and sent her into a wall as he sped back to Kiran. Ichi saw this and drove the knife towards Kiran.

"Active protection energy re-routed to boosters." Nagato then vanished and caught the knife with his palm.

"Kiran, run…" Nagato begged as he felt the full drive taking its toll. Kiran started to crawl away slowly but his eyes were kept on Nagato the whole time. Nagato then raised his other fist and drove it towards Ichi. In a moment of panic, Ichi activated her last defensive mechanism.

"Protective explosion." The whole of Ichi's body exploded, engulfing Nagato and her in a wall of flame. The shockwave pushed Kiran into a guard which toppled as he caught the body. The others were rushing in, attempting to save Nagato and although not as important, Ichi. They managed to put out the flames and pulled Nagato's body out. As they were about to grab Ichi, a flash of light appeared and took her away.

* * *

"Uno, this is Tre. I have recovered Ni and Ichi from the site."

"Understood. The doctor is getting ready their regeneration cells."

* * *

As Kiran awoke, his eyes darted around. His injuries from the shockwave were not severe but he fainted from the sight of Nagato's body. Most of the flesh was blown off and his bones were burned black. Even the brain was scorched. The doctors pronounced him dead upon arrival. Goyoth's frame was smashed and most of the wiring were seared. Tears welled up in Kiran's eyes as he cried for the last time.

"I was weak. I was so useless that Dad had to do everything and died for that. I lost him because of my inability."

* * *

**Author's notes**

That's the end of the prologue, I hope it was fine. Leave constructive criticism if you want to, if I agree with it I may change my draft. That's right, the first draft for the whole series is done but I want to see if it's fine to leave it as it is. I'm also editing it all the time, (this prologue was edited just today as I uploaded it!) the first spark started in early march and I've just finished it. Thank you and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **First of all, I would like to give a special shout-out to GaelicDragon for accepting me as an Animesuki author although this is my first story and I joined the Animesuki community only recently. I was thoroughly shocked when this story was added to AnimeSuki's Nanoha C2.

Moving on, I would like to apologise for the following.  
1. Vocabulary. As I was typing this out I realised that I used a lot of words too repetitively. Some scenes may not be depicted well because of my lack of vocabulary as well.  
2. Names. I'm terrible at naming, I'm not even going to try to name the chapters. Believe it or not, Goyoth/Aora was me closing my eyes and pressing randomly. It looked like a name/surname so I left it as it was.

**Spoiler**: I chip at the fourth wall here!

With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

"Kiran, I'm bringing tea to my Dad now. Have a good chat with Rein while I do so."

"Fine." Rein floated over to him and pulled up some monitors.

"So, your Ginga's partner?"

"Yes."

"Wow, although your one year younger than her your ranks are equal?"

"There's nothing to be surprised about. I know that your master and friends, Commander Yagami, Enforcer Harlaown and Captain Takamachi were at least two ranks above us at the age of nine."

Rein gave an uneasy chuckle as she continued looking through her monitors. "At the academy, you requested that they upgrade your watch to a device. Initially the cartridge system was not implemented into your device as the toll was too much for an elemental although the power boost was just as significant. Although, your magical points are almost naught. Can you tell me what you can do since you don't use magic?"

"The author will put a brief overview of them below."

"Why doesn't he do it here?"

"He finds it easier to do so without using conversation."

"Uhh ok… What's that holder attached to your right hip for?"

"It holds what they call a breaker. Since I can only experience the effects of cartridges one at a time, they decided to fuse a few to replicate the effect of having two cartridges inserted at once, although the toll would be the same as using three cartridges at once."

"So how many cartridges can you use before you reach your limit?"

"Watch, display interface 205." Kiran's watch flashed a screen with a bar chart graph. "For now it's two point one. Whenever I use a cartridge the toll registered will appear here. If I get too close to the limit the function is locked."

"That's a rather weird name considering it's already a watch in standby form."

"I'd rather not talk about that."

* * *

"Ginga, your partner's kind of cold."

"Rein, are you making a joke? Just because he can form ice?"

"No no, when I was talking to him his facial expressions changed really little or not at all. Is he like that to strangers?"

"Oh, that. I'll be honest with you. I have no idea what is going on is his head although we've been partners for one and a half years. He doesn't talk to anybody if work is not concerned. At every celebration we have, he has turned all invitations. In fact, I don't even know his birthday. He says that it's insignificant. The superiors are happy with his performance so they don't really care."

"Did something bad happen to him?"

"I don't know. Last year when we were on leave he didn't even contact me once. When I called him he immediately asked if something cropped up. Maybe he's just a workaholic. Then again, this year once we received our leave timings he immediately went to request for a change to the same day as last year."

"That is weird…" Rein said as she put her hand to her chin.

* * *

Kiran arrived at his dorm. He had no roommate as there were an old number of males in the section. He locked the door and looked at his watch. Three hours to midnight.

"Watch, activate code 150."

"Gravity around body set at five times normal gravity." Kiran started his daily routine. Although his body was crying out after a while he didn't care. He would push it to the point until it collapsed, the same as every night.

After an hour or so, he collapsed onto the ground. Watch casted 'snow field' which covered the ground with snow. It pained to see his master work so hard every day. He was glad that at least he could cast snow field to protect his master from smashing into the ground every day.

While Kiran was sleeping, the veins in the middle of all his bones started to pump a colourless liquid throughout his body. They weren't actually human veins, they were connected directly to his internal elemental core. This liquid would ease all of his muscles and make it seem as though they were not used at all. It was because of this that Kiran's body didn't seem rippled, the artificial gravity and rapid recovery increased his muscle density rather than mass.

'Watch, I may not be able to move my body but I know you are trying to turn off code 150. Leave me be please.'

"Of course master. Sorry." Although Kiran would get up feeling no pain at all tomorrow even if the gravity field was on thanks to his internal skill, Watch was still concerned. After all, he was one of two treasured things left behind from Nagato.

* * *

**Author's notes: **I guess there's something else to apologise for, a short chapter! I promise the following ones will be longer!

* * *

Now, the description of Kiran's powers. I should actually refer to them as builds, since he generates them from his limbs.

Ice sword- Shards of ice cover his skin from the elbow to the shoulder and his arm turns into a sword made of ice. The length of the sword is twice of his arm.

Ice cannon- Ice now covers his arm and palm. He is able to form a energy sphere in his palm and it has explosive power. However, he cannot use it from afar.

Ice shard- The same build for the ice cannon, but the sphere is condensed into a sleek projectile. He can fire this from a distance and it's explosive power is exchanged for penetration.

Water jet- This forms at his legs, ice covering his feet and shoes. It releases water at a high pressure, propelling him a great distance. However, he cannot fly using this.

I guess that's it for this part, but I should also add that he can only form two at a time given his elemental core's concentration now. As it increases, the builds become stronger and he can make more at once.

* * *

Looking at the traffic stats, I must say that I would have done a spit-take if I was drinking water at that time. Over 50 people viewed this although I'm a new face... I really hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations.

One last thing, look at my profile page for updates regarding this tale and where else I lurk. With that, I bid you all farewell until the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hey guys/girls, my school decided that your were awesome enough to get an early update so they didn't bombard me with work today.

On another note, I noticed that the number of viewers dropped. But I don't mind. I'm having the time of my life phrasing my ideas into words so entertaining others is a bonus. As I said before, the whole thing is actually done, but I would like to see if I should make any changes before uploading the chapters. Although, I am thinking of adding an epilogue but I'm having trouble writing it (not due to writer's block, I can't seem to project the ideas properly). Due to that, there's a high chance it will either not be added here or be extremely short (few hundred words?).

Now then, let the story continue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

"Dad, I'm here." In the quiet graveyard stood a single figure as he knelt down in front of a grave which read, 'Nagato Aora'.

"Watch, set up." Watch's knobs rotated outwards in an anti-clockwise direction. Kiran's civilian clothes changed into a black top and dark blue pants and a jacket materialised. He then draped the jacket around the grave and placed Watch in front of the grave.

"They're the first two you gave me, and the last two that ever saw you again." He couldn't remember what else he was wearing that night or he would have added them as well. "Although I had them modified, they still look like the original. I hope you will pardon my five minutes of weakness." A tear nearly formed in Kiran's eye but he blinked it off. From that incident, he swore to Nagato's spirit never to cry again, no matter the emotion.

At ten thirty in the morning Kiran took the two items back and Watch went back into standby mode. As he was leaving he saw another grave with a familiar name at the corner of his vision. Half of him wanted to obliterate it while the other half wanted to mourn. In the end he decided to head back into town when Watch started to beep. A video chat from Lat Cartos was received.

"Sir, did something crop up which requires me back?"

"I see you know the motive for direct messages now. Riot force six has discovered something which may be a breakthrough for Ginga's current case. The situation has turned red, so I want you to work on it with her. Ginga is already heading to their position. I will forward their plan of travel. I want you to go in the opposite direction, from end to start, to catch up with them as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, you have permission for flight the city to get to them. Cartos out."

"I don't really fly… Watch, set up." After his jacket materialised, shards of ice grew on his feet until they were completely encased in ice.

"Water jets." The shoe-like case fired a jet of water into the ground. The pressure was so great that it propelled Kiran across the graveyard, firing another jet when he touched the ground. Watch estimated the time of arrival and Kiran almost laughed when he saw it.

"To think that it took me one and a half times as long to get here via public transport…"

* * *

"I've found it!" Caro went over to take the metal case, unaware of the four energy spheres heading towards her. When she finally noticed them, she dodged clumsily, dropping the case. Lutecia then picked up the case as Garyuu and Erio engaged in combat.

"You're in the way," Lutecia said as she fired a burst of magic at Caro. She quickly put up a shield but it was broken, sending her flying towards Erio. Ginga then attacked Garyuu, allowing Subaru to confront Lutecia. When Lutecia ignored her, Teana took out her daggers and threatened her.

"Starling Howl!" Agito smashed a sphere of energy into the ground, letting lose a deafening sound and blinding light. Teana lost her grip on Lutecia, allowing her to gain some distance before Garyuu attacked Teana.

The sound of metal resounded though the air as Garyuu's foot collided with Kiran's ice sword. His other hand formed the ice cannon, driving it towards Garyuu as he stuck out his charged claw as well. The resulting explosion threw the three of them back as Teana fired a shot at Lutecia, only to have Garyuu block it.

"It's ok now Lulu, after all, I, Agito, the genius…"

"Ice shard." A shard of ice flew past Agito as she barely dodged it.

"Oi! I was talking here!" Kiran kept silent as Agito glared at him. She howled as purple flames started to erupt out of her hand, bombarding the battlefield. A resulting smokescreen allowed Garyuu to charge, engaging Ginga. The two forces caused another explosion, which Kiran jumped through, attempting to slam his ice cannon into Garyuu. Garyuu leapt back as the cannon drove a hole in the ground. Agito fired four highly charged flames, forcing them to take cover.

"Tea, what should we do?"

"Sub-commander Vita and Master Sergeant Rein are on their way here…"

"If we can hook up with them we can take them out right?" Teana gave a hmm of approval.

"Good reading of the situation you two." Subaru and Teana jerked their heads towards the voice, amazed that Rein could hear their telepathic conversation.

"Where are you right now?" Vita's voice came in. After receiving the coordinates of Lutecia, Garyuu and Agito, Graf Eisen turned into its giant form and smashed through the ceiling of the tunnel below. Rein emerged from the smoke, encasing Lutecia and Agito in a glacier while Vita made quick work of Garyuu. She went to inspect him and her eyes widened.

"They escaped?" A hole to the surface was left in the wall Garyuu was smashed into while Lutecia and Agito completely disappeared from the inside of the glacier. The ground then shook violently, making them stumble around.

"Subaru!"

"Yes, Sub-commander Vita! Wing Road!" The pathway made its way to the surface, denting the road above.

"Subaru, you and Ginga take the lead. Rein and I will fly up last." They nodded and Subaru started to skate to the top, charging a revolver shoot to break through. As Ginga followed her she dug into her pocket and took out a small hemisphere, about the size of a headphone. She called Kiran and tossed it down to him.

"What is this?" he said as he looked dumbly at it.

"Consider it a gift from section six! We know that you don't really use magic so telepathy will not reach you. The rest of us have one similar in size which boosts our reach for long distances but that's beside the point. By placing it in your ear and pressing it, a telepathic link will be created, allowing you to mentally contact anybody in the device's database and vice versa, which is a lot faster than video chatting from Watch." Rein explained as she gave him a big smile.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." Kiran then placed it into his left ear then formed his water jets and soared to the surface. As he was traveling upwards he thought to himself, 'Amazing, I'm just posted here temporarily and they already increased my contact efficiency. Ground forces didn't care at all that I couldn't use telepathy... '

* * *

Lutecia noticed that the giant bug's work was done and was about to return it when metal chains started to restrain it. She looked up and saw Caro casting the spell as two Wing Roads appeared behind her with their casters riding them as Vita appeared in the middle. Agito then barely dodged a shot from Teana and fired back. Lutecia then summoned her daggers and shot them at the approaching front attackers.

Rein managed to surround Agito with ice daggers, causing her to stop moving and covered in binds by Rein. Lutecia landed on a bridge, too busy on the front attackers to notice a ball of lightning navigating towards her front while a blue stream bounced off a building to get behind her. She then saw Strada pointed at her chest while an ice sword was stopped sideways at her spine. Rein came closer and bound her was well.

"I don't like to do this; it's like beating up a little kid but… You're under arrest for using dangerous magic in the city and disrupting the duties of an officer." Vita said as she walked forward with Graf Eisen's butt under her arms.

* * *

"Lutecia and Agito got captured."

"Should I help them?"

"Please do." Quattro then turned to Dieci and informed her of what Uno just said. Dieci then took out the cloth, revealing a huge cannon.

"Influent Skill, Heavy Barrel," chanted Dieci as the cannon began to charge. The crosshairs were fixed on the helicopter with the girl in it.

* * *

Vita's eyes widened at what Lutecia just said. The next thing she knew was the explosion that engulfed the helicopter. She ran to Lutecia and grabbed her by the shoulders, screaming, "You've got people working with you right?.! Where are they?.!"

"Erio! There's something under you!" Ginga cried out as Sein appeared from under them and ripped the case out of Erio's hand. Kiran jetted towards the mid-air Sein and with the ice cannon in hand but reared back in shock when his hand just went through her. Teana then fired a bullet which also went through her and hit the ground as Sein disappeared into the concrete. Sein then returned and grabbed Lutecia, leaving in the same fashion. Vita tried to grab her but landed on the ground in failure.

"Long Arch, tell me the helicopter is fine!" Vita cried as she screamed into the communicator.

"Long Arch, Stars two. This is Stars one. I was close enough to save the helicopter!" Vita signed in relief as she then gave her report.

"We've totally failed here. The relic and the summoner got away. The forwards and the temps did just fine. It was my fault."

"Mine as well…" Rein admitted dejectedly. Ginga then motioned her elbow towards Subaru who nodded in understanding.

"Umm, sub-commander Vita?" She was greeted with Graf Eisen's tip as she hung her head.

"Sub-commander…"

"What? I'm in the middle of my report!"

"No, umm…"

"There was so much tension that we didn't have time to say it but…" Teana said as she raised her hand slightly.

"We sort of did a little something to the relic…" Vita and Rein gave a surprised look as Subaru and Teana laughed lightly. They continued to explain as Subaru took Caro's hat off and Teana switched off her illusion, revealing the flower on her head to be the relic.

"I see…" Vita said slowly as her jaw dropped.

* * *

Kiran and Ginga entered the computer room after returning from the battle when Watch beeped. Kiran looked at it and told Ginga that he had to see Lat Cartos. She nodded as he left.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" he asked after gaining permission to enter.

"Yes, it's regarding your leave…"

"Sir, it doesn't matter. I'll get back to work immediately after this."

"Okay, but we will be refunding your leave after this case. You may leave now."

"Yes Sir."

Kiran then got back to his seat beside Ginga and started to type out his report. "What was it about?" she asked.

"Just about my leave."

* * *

After twenty minutes they were almost done with the reports and Ginga turned to Kiran and asked, "Hey, Subaru and the others have the night off for a good job and after this report we can go so I was thinking…"

"No thanks. Enjoy your time with your sister."

"Come on! Every time we have time to relax after putting in so much work you don't do anything with anyone? Just come with me and stop straining yourself for a night."

"Again, I'd rather not. You barely get any time with your sister now, just go and cherish the night." Ginga just sighed and left.

* * *

"Gin-nee!" Subaru cried as she ran over to hug her sister. Looking around, she asked where Kiran was.

"Aww, I wouldn't mind having another person…"

"It's not you, so far he's turned down all invites to non-working festivals."

"Then next time Subaru should ask him," said Teana as she swallowed her food.

"Why, Tea?"

"Because you can get very selfish at times. I'm sure that it can overpower him."

"Tea! That's so mean…" The two continued to argue as Ginga stifled a giggle.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yeah, that's it for now. Again, please go to my profile page for progress checks. On the rare occasion that you do not know how to, just click my name at the top of the page.

There were two thing's about Kiran's abilities I didn't address the last chapter because I decided that the 'notes' had gotten too long. These are completely supplementary so I add them only to clear any confusion.

-Although his weapons are made of ice, there are no effects (like freezing somebody after hitting him/her) other than damage.  
-Cartridges work on him by overloading his linker core. The excess magic then reacts explosively with his elemental liquid, amplifying it's power and strain.

Well, until next time then. Thank you for your attention.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Not really a lot to say now so I guess I'll just post some updates.

Added OC to summary, added OC's meaning to notes in prologue.

Added Kiran's statistics to my profile page for anyone who is interested.

Changed all question marks and exclamation marks that were together to ?.! so that both appear. That's about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

"Let me introduce them formally this time. We will be having three people temporarily working with us." Nanoha extended her hand to Ginga and Kiran while saying, "Master Sergeants Nakajima and Aora from the 108th Battalion. Based on their individual skills they will be Stars 5 and Lightning 5 respectively." She then turned to Mariel, "and Mariel Atenza, the head of engineering, part of the main branch's engineering division."

Ginga and Kiran saluted to the forwards, both saying, "Nice to be working with you."

"Nice to work with you too," came their response.

"I will be performing maintenance on your devices, so feel free to see me any time regarding them, ok?" said Mariel with a thin smile.

"Ok!"

Vita then stepped forward and said in her strict tone, "Since introductions are over, shall we begin this morning's practice?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Amazing… you guys do this every morning?"

"A battle with the captains may be a bit special but…"

"It's mostly something like this."

"They need to push us right to our limits so that we'll be ok if we're deployed."

"It's rather tough."

"And, after practicing, we eat a lot, rest up, and then we're completely restored."

"I see."

"Ginga, Kiran, are you able to keep going?" asked Nanoha.

"Uhh, I rather not spar with you again…" Ginga replied, half laughing.

"Hehe, sorry to give you nightmares but it's not me. I realized that the forwards still do not know Kiran's battle style so I was wondering if you could spar with him one on one. The two of you are on par so the observation should be worth it."

"Oh… I'm fine if Kiran is."

"I'm good."

* * *

Ginga dashed forward, slamming a storm tooth into the air as Kiran used his water jets to burst backwards. She kept up the attack as he continued to jet around the field. She then loaded a cartridge, which increased her speed enough to get in front of Kiran while he was in mid-air.

"You can't dodge this now!" she yelled as she pushed down her knuckle bunker.

"Fine, I won't." Watch beeped as the ice on his feet disappeared and appeared on his arm. The ice cannon formed on his left hand as he slammed into the knuckle bunker. It resulted in an explosion which pushed the two back. Ginga rode her wing road to stop while Kiran formed the water jets again as he fired them against the ground.

"How? The last time we clashed my knuckle bunker was stronger than your ice cannon."

"I learnt a new trick called conversion. Notice that my arm had more shards that time because instead of pumping the liquid into both arms I pumped it to one only. It increases my attack by a little but I lose versatility since I only have one weapon."

"That won't stop me!" Ginga cried as she charged again. Kiran decided to go on the offensive and created his twin ice swords, parrying her attacks while trying to get one in.

* * *

"Those two really are on par…" Subaru said as the tenth minute passed without any hits. Her stomach growled and her face turned red.

"I guess it's really time for lunch then. Ginga, Kiran, stop for now."

"Yes Captain Takamachi!"

"I said stop, which means you can call me Nanoha now…"

"Sorry Nanoha!" The two walked back to the railing as Subaru formed a telepathic connection with Ginga.

"Gin-nee, how long did your last mock battle with Kiran last?"

"I forgot, but I know that it ended in a similar fashion to this."

Teana entered the conversation, starting with, "speaking of which, I didn't see him use any protective spells. Which means he's like Erio?"

"I guess you could say that he fulfills the position of a wing back…"

"His partner is also a female… Gin-nee! Are you going out with him?.!"

"Subaru! He barely talks to me outside of work. I don't even know if he considers me a friend…"

"He's just like Tea when we started. I'm sure he'll warm up."

"Don't drag me into this!"

* * *

"What are you going to do?" asked Erio as he saw Caro hover her carrot over his drink.

"I'll eat it," she replied with a sigh of defeat. The others at the table laughed as Kiran pushed in his chair and left the table.

Teana noticed the missing person and asked, "Eh, where did Kiran go?"

"Oh, he must have left already. He was never one to chat with anybody…" Ginga said as she exhaled deeply.

While Kiran was walking down the hallways he sped up the digestion of food by using the elemental liquid. He then entered his new room at Riot Force Six. He didn't see anybody around so he decided to get started. "Watch, activate code 155." Watch lit up the specified code as the gravity around him increased to 5.5 times of the norm.

* * *

"Watch, is it time for your maintenance? You're not processing the data as fast."

"Sorry master, I will pick up the pace."

"If you're tired just say so. I know that I'm pushing you every night and since you don't have an internal skill like me you need maintenance at least five times a year."

"I'm not. I will cope just – just fine."

"Ok, you're going," Kiran said as he undid the strap and went to Mariel. As he approached her he saw Ginga and Subaru leaving with her.

"Hello Kiran," greeted Mariel as she exited the door. "Is anything the matter?"

"Umm, I see you're busy with Ginga and Subaru. I'll come back later."

"No, not at all. I've read about your device and it seems that it requires quite a bit of maintenance. Are you sure you don't want to upgrade it?"

'If your new AI didn't take up so much freaking space that it would require a totally new frame I would,' Was the thought but Kiran just replied, "No, thank you. I especially like this device. It was a present from somebody special."

"Alright, you can have him back at eleven."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Kiran walked into his room after his shower. As he opened the door he saw a red-haired boy on the lower bunk.

"Erio? Is this your room as well?"

"Yes, Kiran. I'm so thrilled that I finally have a roommate!"

"Uhh, yeah…"

"Which bunk would you like? I'm fine with either."

"So am I. You make the decision." Kiran put down his bag and went to the door. "I'll be out for a while." With that, he left the room and thought to himself, 'Great, if I train until I collapse now Erio will probably freak out and they'll stop me from doing it.' He went to the stimulation area and saw Teana there, practicing her marksmanship.

"Oh hello Kiran," she said as she wiped her sweat off. "Here for some extra training as well?"

"Yes but I'll be at the other end. I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"Wait, you don't have your device! How do you plan on practicing without it?"

"I guess Master Sergeant Rein didn't tell you. I barely use magic at all. All my builds are from my internal core which stores the elemental liquid. When Watch is back I'll send you the information to make it clearer."

"Ahh, there's no need." With that, Kiran walked to the other side.

* * *

At five minutes after eleven, a knock was heard on Mariel's door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry for being late Mariel."

"Oh it's you Kiran. No matter, I know that Watch also serves as a normal watch so it's a bit hard for you to tell them without him. He's in the camber on the far left." Kiran walked to him and strapped Watch on.

"Thank you again." Before Mariel could respond, the door was closed.

* * *

"Kiran, you're back," Erio said as he continued to sit on the floor with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh hello Erio," he greeted back. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I was talking to Caro a few minutes earlier, but now I can't decide which bed to sleep on…"

"What?.! Just pick any, I'm fine with either."

"I'm also ok with any…"

"Fine, I'll take the top bed then," Kiran said as he climbed into it and slept. Erio did as well on the lower bed.

* * *

"Numbers! Tomorrow we will retrieve the Saint King and begin our domination with the Saint's Cradle!" Jail Scaglietti's voice and crackle resounded throughout the whole laboratory as the numbers stood in front of him and readied their weapons.

The doctor then began to brief the numbers individually on their parts. When he came to Cinque, Nove and Wendi, he told them to wait as he got their newest member to join them. The regeneration camber opened and Ni stepped out.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Some scenes from the canon that were meant not to be changed may have been changed after all (eg, dialogue). This is because I was too lazy to watch the episode again and copy word for word, I just did everything from memory.

Many thanks to the person who favorited this, if you want a special mention just let me know.

Once again, thank you all for reading, I really hope the other chapters will satisfy you. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **I hope the next few chapters are satisfactory, I kept redoing them and even now I'm stuck at the epilogue... Hopefully during my holidays I can think it through.

Anyway, here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

"Ni, do you understand your part in the mission?"

"Yes doctor. I am to act as a backup for Cinque in her mission to damage the core and capture any type zeros that come along."

"Very good, I shall leave it to you then." The monitor closed as Ni let out a sigh.

"Cinque, do you know why the doctor only lets me act as a reserve? I'm dying for combat."

"Remember that your previous injury put you out for four years and your original partner is still recovering."

"You don't have to remind me. The fact that the regeneration camber let me out means that I'm ready to kill."

"Whatever. The core is up ahead so I'm going in." Cinque entered the camber as Ni stood outside with her arms folded.

* * *

"Gin? Gin?.!" Subaru was getting more tense each time Ginga didn't respond.

"Subaru?" asked Nanoha

"Transmissions aren't getting through to Gin."

"We engaged in combat with two of the combat cyborgs. There should be more in the front," explained Teana.

"Gin, could she be in combat with them?.!"

Fate pressed her booster and established contact with Long Arch. "Long Arch, this is Lightning 1."

Nanoha also received a transmission and listened to it. "Captain Takamachi, this is Kiran. I was separated from Ginga when we clashed with two combat cyborgs. The one I was fighting with fled for some reason and now I can't contact Ginga."

"Subaru had the same problem…" Nanoha spoke the next sentence telepathically and verbally. "Stars and Lightning 5 will confirm the well-being of Stars 5, and take down any attack force. Kiran, please send us the coordinates of Blitz Caliber so we can track her as well." Mach Caliber, Cross Mirage and Raising Heart blinked as the coordinates were patched through. Fate then called Erio and Caro to return with her to section six.

"Hurry!" and they all started to run.

* * *

Kiran jetted across the flat terrain as he cursed to himself. The battle with Ni had put a large distance between him and Ginga. He was sure now that it was a diversion and thought back to the battle, sure that he would face off against her again. He growled as he collected the information. She used a backhand blade technique and had an attacking force that matched his. It would also mean that he would have to load a cartridge to overpower her quickly. Watch displayed his maximum toll level which resulted in a desperate sigh.

* * *

Ni stopped flying in mid-air when she saw Wendi coming out from the tunnel. When Wendi caught up to her Ni changed direction and flew with her.

"Where are Nove and Cinque?"

"Cinque's severely injured and Nove's arm is broken. Sein is bringing Cinque to our emergency medical base while Nove is heading there via the underground passageways. Was your opponent any trouble?"

"Not so much. Although he matched my power, I still have my burst ignition under wraps. Speaking of which, here he comes now." Wendi turned to where Ni was facing and saw Kiran land on the ground from the last jet and stopped dead in his tracks, holding his hand to his ear.

"Captain Takamachi, I have visual of the cyborgs who took Ginga. Should I engage or wait for the StarS?"

"Kiran! Engage to slow them but do not to let the one with the case escape! I'm heading to your coordinates now!"

"I'm…? What happened to Teana and Subaru?"

"Subaru took a lot of damage trying to rescue her and Mach Caliber has shut down. I've told Teana to take her to the ambulance arriving soon."

"…Alright. Lightning 5 out." Kiran looked up at the two figures soaring in the sky. Just looking at their altitude he knew he would not be able to touch them even if he loaded a cartridge. Firing ice shards at them would not help as well considering the distance they had to travel.

Tapping into his elemental core, he attempted to send it into overdrive but to no avail. "Ugh, I'm not injured or drained, looks like I have to force it," he said as he brought his left arm up. "Watch, override restriction 001 using emergency situation 003."

"Checking if partner in mortal danger. Blitz Caliber is not responding. Permission to load breaker has been granted," Watch beeped as the time display on his face broke into two panels which retracted into his frame. Kiran pressed the button on the holder with his thumb as the tube plopped into his fingers.

'Exceeding my maximum toll level by 0.8… Chance of death at 80% and that is if I don't take any damage after the boost wears off. It may even totally drain me until I can't use overdrive then,' Kiran thought as he dropped the cartridge into Watch and pressed the top right and bottom left buttons. The panels came back up as smoke rushed out of the four knobs. A blue aura of power erupted from within him as he felt the ice build around his limbs. The previous hole in his jets was covered up and two boosters formed at the sides of his feet. He released the pressure and shot up like a rocket, the jets firing steam instead of water. 'At least now I can fully utilise flight permission…'

"Ni, would you be a dear and take him out?" asked Wendi in her playful tone.

"Fine," Ni replied as she dived towards Kiran, forming a blade to cut him down.

"Conversion." Ni slashed an afterimage as her eyes widened. Wendi turned her head back to the bow of her board to see Kiran appear right in front of her.

"Is this is a joke?.!" Kiran yelled as Watch used conversion again, channeling all the energy into his left arm and forming an ice cannon. Wendi's board tried to shield her from the blast but it was pierced through almost immediately as Kiran slammed it into her. He then formed an ice sword with his right hand to cut the chains holding the case, caught it and flew away.

"Burst Ignition." Ni's energy blades at her arms and legs glowed red and sped after Kiran. Seeing that he could not outrun her, Kiran told Watch to cast snow field on the ground and threw the case into it, camouflaging it from the cyborg's eyes. The two of them then clashed repeatedly in the air, igniting sparks every time they did so.

Although this was Kiran's first aerial battle, he was able to maneuver almost as well as Ni. He had seen a lot of the same actions while he was spectating a group of aerial mages participating in a mock battle. It was the only thing he paid attention to during the air show at headquarters during the end of last year. His brain relayed the required actions to his legs almost effortlessly as he made another dive to dodge Ni's attack.

Ni chased after him, both of them heading straight for the ground. Deciding he should not try to pull out of a too extreme dive, Kiran was the first to break and it earned Ni a smirk as she brought down her blade. It met its mark as it clashed into his steam jet, breaking the one on the right. With the sudden change in forces, Kiran found himself tumbling diagonally to the ground. Ni clasped her hands together and a circle appeared under her.

"Flare eruption!" The ball of fire threatened to envelop him as it neared. Knowing it would be hard to dodge with just one jet, he continued his descend while closing his eyes and placing his hand onto his right leg. When he approached the ground he cut off the steam and used his ice cannons to propel himself vertically upwards by slamming them into the ground. The fireball dissipated on the ground below him as he turned his jets on again and flew towards Ni. Her shock that his right leg had recovered from her attack so quickly almost stopped her from blocking the impact of two ice swords, reeling her backwards.

Time was running out for the both of them. Kiran's breaker lasted for one minute thirty seconds while Ni's burst ignition lasted for one minute fifteen seconds. They were both getting careless trying to finish it, nicking each other all over. At the five second mark the two of them gave a final all-out attack.

"Crystalline Avenger." The two ice swords combined into a longer and more concentrated one as Kiran drove it towards Ni, leaving a trail of ice

"Phoenix Blast." Ni's backhand energy blades fused into an x-shaped one and glowed blue hot as she burst towards Kiran, leaving a trail of fire.

The clash resulted in a tremendous explosion which blew the two of them away and into the ground. Wendi had recovered and caught Ni while Kiran was thrown into the snow field. Their barrier jackets were in tatters, blood was gushing out of their bodies and they were losing consciousness.

"Magical core feeding barrier jacket dangerously depleted from damage. Absorbing main barrier jacket and going into stasis mode to regenerate," beeped Watch as Kiran's jacket disappeared and the timer display shut off.

"Sein! My board is smashed and Ni's dying! Bring us to the emergency medical base!"

"Oh my, I sure have a lot of work today."

"Quit joking!"

"Ok ok, sorry!"

Wendi then turned and ran towards Kiran and charged an energy shot on her finger. "Before we go, I'll make sure you die." The bolt turned yellow and charged up. He saw Wendi approaching in his last second of consciousness, along with the fried circuitry from Ni. He tried to send his elemental core into overdrive but it was completely depleted.

"Combat cyborgs again… and I failed to stop them…" was Kiran's last thought before he fainted. Wendi saw the case with Ginga in it as she fired, figuring that Kiran's body must have pushed it out when he landed.

* * *

Kiran's eyes flashed open and inhaled deeply. He could see the oxygen mask attached to his face and a blue liquid surrounding him. He tried to move his arms and legs but there was no response. Looking at them, he noticed that Watch was not with him either. Although he was defenseless, he could now use his overdrive to change that. He kept that fact at the back of his mind.

He noticed that he was only wearing shorts. Figuring he would care about that later, he swung his head forward, slowly moving his body in front. He knocked onto a glass panel and blinked dumbly at it. He suddenly became aware of what was in front of him and realisation washed over his face as he knew that he was in a tube. More than that, he was going to become an artificial mage for Jail Scaglietti.

* * *

**Author's notes:** That's it for now! See you all next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: **Ugh... The part of the epilogue which I've done so far has a serious plot hole... I only realised this after re-reading SSX (Spoiler for general content?). Not to mention the final chapter also got affected. Therefore, they may be released later than expected but I'll see how much homework I have for the holidays.

Now then, back to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

Fifteen hours ago…

"Protection." A barrier was erected in front of Kiran, shielding him from Wendi's attack. Wendi froze in shock as her attack completely dissipated.

"Limiter release, excellion mode!" A huge magical symbol appeared below Nanoha as she charged a Starlight breaker.

"Sein! Now would be a really good time!"

"Alright alright!"

"Divine…" Sein's hand then popped out of the ground, pulling Wendi and Ni into it.

"Buster!" The blast eradicated the terrain in front of Nanoha. She scanned the area after the smoke cleared but the cyborgs were gone. "They got away again…" She then turned around the Kiran and Ginga to inspect their wounds.

"Teana, have you finished escorting Subaru?"

"Yes ma'am! The ambulance has just left."

"Kiran has managed to rescue Ginga but the two of them are severely injured. I'll bring them to straight to the hospital since the transport is gone. Meanwhile, go back into the building to see if anybody requires assistance." Nanoha received her understanding and used turned around to the dark red snow. She then called forth her magic to lift Kiran and Ginga up and took off.

* * *

Present time…

He had to get out of here. He considered going overdrive and killing Jail while he was at the hideout. 'Heck, I might as well use stage three since I would lose my arms and legs in their current condition if I pushed them further.' He was about to when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Oh, you're awake. I guess that means that your internal elemental core is replenished," the nurse said as she walked over to the tube and started to drain the liquid.

He was dumbfounded at her action. Was she going to dress him? If he was going on a rampage he figured he could use some protection, even if it was just cloth. "I didn't know Scaglietti allowed outsiders in his base."

"What? No dear, you're at the hospital. This is a camber from your home planet designed to restore internal cores. You really did a number on yours. If you're wondering, we had to expose as much surface area as possible to speed up the process."

"Oh... Sorry for my accusation."

"It doesn't matter. I just hope you get better soon. Your skin is patching up nicely; the main issue is the internal damage. Scans show that the nerves in your arms and legs are heavily damaged. Main cause of it was from your bones unable to withstand the amount of liquid in them and rupturing. It seems that your body is rejecting the liquid from your elemental core, perceiving it as a threat from what it did previously. You'll have to wait for your nerves and bones to heal naturally."

"Alright. Thank you."

"We will be putting you to sleep now. During that period we will wrap you in special bandages designed to exert pressure on your bones to hold them together while they heal naturally. After that you will be sent to a normal ward for further observation and healing."

"Before you do that, may I know where my devices are?"

"Oh, they are undergoing checks at HQ, to see if any major damage was done to them. If they're ok they will be sent to you at your bed. Now, if I may…"

"Of course, ma'am." The nurse injected Kiran in the neck as he lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Tea, I'm sorry."

"For what? For running ahead instead of listening to Nanoha and me? Or that you got yourself badly hurt and made everyone worry? "

"A bunch of stuff."

"You better apologize to Mach Caliber later too. She's in pretty bad shape."

"Right."

"Hey, Ginga's still alive right?"

"I think she can come back from that level of damage."

"Then you've got a chance to see her. I don't know the exact details but Kiran managed to rescue her, although the both of them are in the intensive care unit now." Subaru's eyes widened as she turned to Teana, blurting out the next few sentences.

"Tea, you're not lying right? Gin-nee's at the hospital as well? I've got to see her!"

"Hold on! She's still in a coma, the doctors don't know if she'll wake up yet and your leg hasn't fully recovered!" said Teana as she tried to hold Subaru down.

"Tea! Let go of me! I just need to confirm that she's safe here!" Just then, a nurse stepped into the room and got the shock of her life when she saw the females hugging.

"You! The orange haired girl! The patient needs some rest! Don't harass her!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Teana said frantically as she waved her hands in front of her and blushed as she immediately got off Subaru. Subaru then jumped out and ran out of the room. The nurse started to holler and chase after her, leaving Teana in the room alone. 'What am I going to do with the idiot…'

Subaru darted pass the other people in the hospital easily, leaving the poor nurse chasing her far behind. She then burst through the doors of the intensive care unit, rushing to Ginga's room. As she barged into the room, the doctor almost dropped his clipboard.

"Doctor! Is she going to be fine?.!"

"Wha… you're a patient here aren't you? You're going to open those wounds again if you run around like that."

"Please… just tell me how she's doing and I promise I will go back to my bed right away."

"I hope you will remember what you just said." After a quick nod from Subaru he continued, "There's a large gash on her head and a few broken bones. Most likely she passed out from massive loss of blood. I suspect she can be discharged in a week but no strenuous activities for another three days. When she wakes up her left hand will be unresponsive for a few days due to being completely crushed. Now, please leave as I go to the other patients." Subaru walked out from the unit and back to her bed but not before the nurse saw her and scolded her.

* * *

Kiran woke up three hours after the drug was administered. He slowly looked around and saw that he was in a regulation bed. His arms and legs were still not responding and they were totally covered in bandages. 'Great, now I look like a mummy,' he thought as he turned his head to the desk, seeing Watch and the communicator there.

"Watch, how are you?"

"Total restoration of my magical core will take another twenty four hours. All other functions are at one-hundred percent."

"Alright. Go into sleep mode to speed it up." Watch blacked out as Nanoha walked into the room, Raising Heart floating beside her.

"Captain Takamachi, I have yet to thank you and Raising Heart for saving me and Ginga."

"Kiran, don't call me that when we're not in the field or at HQ. Anyway, we were just doing our part and I didn't save Ginga. You did and you were willing to sacrifice your life for it."

"No, I didn't. I passed out after retrieving the case. The combat cyborgs could easily take her back. I was worthless."

"Don't think like that… I know that you gave your all and that's all that matters." Kiran opened his mouth but Nanoha quickly stopped him by saying, "Don't talk, I'll make it an order if I must. Then again, Ginga and Subaru are here so talk to them." She then left the room as they stepped forward.

"Kiran… is it true that this happened to you while trying to save me?"

"Even so, it does not matter. Nanoha was the one who saved you. I was deadweight."

"Don't say that… I looked at the medical report explaining the cause of damage. Previously you didn't want to do anything with me unrelated to work… I thought that you could not stand me but here you just disregarded your life to save mine… I don't know what to say…"

"There's nothing to say. You were pretty banged up as well. At least sit down so you won't damage your legs any further."

"My injuries are nothing compared to yours… You can't move anything except your neck now… I feel so guilty knowing that this happened because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, you were outnumbered three to one. I also fell for their diversion and got separated from you."

"If it was anybody's fault its mine!" cried Subaru, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I rushed in without Nanoha and Teana, if not we could have rescued Gin-nee right there and then! I'm sorry Kiran, because of my brashness you had to destroy your body…"

"I see that this can go on for a long time…" he began. The sisters looked at each other for a moment before smiling sheepishly.

"Um, you now know that we're combat cyborgs as well right?" Subaru started. "I know that a combat cyborg killed your father and…"

"It doesn't matter. I know exactly which cyborg it was, I won't mark either of you as one of them."

"Alright then, we'll leave you alone to rest," said Ginga as they left. Kiran then closed his eyes, trying to sleep naturally this time. His eyes opened when he heard footsteps in the room. He lifted his head up a little and saw Erio looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ahh... no no, I was just wondering how you were doing. I heard that you could only be discharged in two weeks?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You'll need to wait another two weeks for a roommate."

"Uh, don't feel sorry about that. I can wait for you to recover," Erio frantically said as he waved his good arm. "I guess I shouldn't bother you anymore. Goodnight." Kiran returned the greeting as he finally fell asleep, but not before cursing at his limitations.

* * *

"I'm sorry doctor. Our mission was a complete failure," said Nove as she clutched her arm.

"Don't worry about it. Your objectives were just optional, I wanted to reclaim the Vessel of Saints and that I did. In fact, what you did caused their recovery force to drop by half so I consider it a success. Worry about your sister now as I finish the upgrades on Ni and Ichi," Jail replied as he tapped the keyboard in front of Ni's regeneration camber. Nove nodded as she slowly walked back to Cinque's camber.

Uno appeared on the screen as it flickered in front of the doctor. "There seems to be a problem. The relic is not reacting with the Vessel of Saints as we thought it would. It seems we have to wait for thirteen more days before the scared moon arises to supply the energy needed."

"A minor setback, are we able to keep her here till then?"

"I'm afraid not. The one-shot memory wipe we have only lasts ten days. There won't be enough time for us to use her to get to the two moons for unlimited power. If we wait any further, there's a chance she might go berserk and unleash the power of the Saint Kaiser. If that happens we cannot subdue her without taking her down for good."

"What will go wrong can go wrong huh? Are you suggesting that we send her back to the TSAB until it's time?"

"The doctor has always been good at reading us."

"Alright, get Tre to send her back without being spotted. Place a tracker hidden in her cells and I'll think of a plan to take her back when the date draws near." The screen then closed as a smirk appeared on the doctor's face. "Ni, how would you like to have Burst Ignition's power in your normal state?"

Ni slowly opened her eyes as she answered, "I failed the previous times. I will do whatever it takes to not let you down next time." Jail's laugh then resounded throughout the hideout.

* * *

Ginga was packing her things when Kiran knocked on her door. It had been a week since the incident and Vivio's strange return. Ginga was allowed to be discharged while the doctors wanted Kiran to stay for another week. She granted Kiran entry as he walked in slowly, the special bandages still wrapped around his limbs.

"What are you doing here? I'll visit you before I leave, there's no need to worry on that note."

"I felt bad that you had to come to me in the previous week. Now that they allow me to move around I should make the most of it."

"I never expected you would want to see me voluntary," she teased.

Kiran either didn't get it or didn't care. "I also have something to ask you… I noticed that Subaru also wears a headband in battle. Is there a reason why she does that as well? Especially her since she has short hair…"

"Oh that, our mother did the same before she passed away. We do it as a memento of her and hope that she watches over us."

The two of them had already discussed their parents' death so Kiran didn't apologise. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone to pack up." He then entered his room and sighed. 'Two more sappy people in the world, huh?' he thought as he looked at Watch and remembered his barrier jacket.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I've been thinking for a while, should I do an omake if I have the time? Maybe you guys/girls can send me questions that were not answered and I'll do so, provided they won't be in the prequel/sequels (which don't even have a single chapter typed out, but I do have the general plan for them). If there aren't many maybe I'll put in some outtakes?

Anyway, thanks for your attention and see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:** I don't really have school tomorrow, just a character development program. Therefore, I could work on this today!  
I see another person favourited this, if you want a special mention just let me know.

Alright, here goes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

The week passed quickly, although it was torture for Kiran that the nurses made sure that he didn't exert his body beyond walking. He finally removed his bandages at day ten when his limbs accepted the liquid again and their recovery speeded up. He zipped his duffel bag as he slung it over his shoulder before leaving for the hospital entrance. As he signed the discharge papers the nurse reminded him, "Remember, for these two days you are not allowed on field duty."

Kiran nodded his head as he exited the hospital. He then looked at the paper given by Nanoha on how to get to the Asura's docking place. He entered the train station and bought a ticket that would last him forty minutes. He sighed at the long journey ahead.

* * *

As Kiran entered the Asura, he immediately looked for the training ground. He was desperate to work on something, the two weeks of doing nothing unnerved him. The forwards and Ginga should be with the commanders so he hoped that he could join them. As he was about to open the door, the alarm blared throughout the ship.

"Everyone to the helicopter now!" commanded Nanoha as she burst through the door. "Oh Kiran, you're here. I'm sorry but you are to go to your room since you are excused from field duty." They ran past him as Ginga gave an apologetic look. He groaned as he returned to the room and put down his bag. He felt the light in the room dim as energy was diverted to the engines. He wondered if he should work out in the room but decided against it as the ship kept rocking. Left with nothing else to do, he sat on the top bunk practised his hand movements.

* * *

"Ni, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Tre, you focus on my mission and I'll do mine. I've failed too many times so this time I will make sure I complete the mission with my life." Ni then blew a hole into the Asura, causing the whole ship to sway to one side. Tre rushed in, knocked the housekeeper out and took Vivio to the Saint's Cradle.

The explosion that Ni caused flung Kiran out of the bed and onto the floor. "Evasion," Watch called as Kiran's legs turned into his water jets and blasted against the floor, making him land on his legs softly.

Hayate's voice could be heard throughout the ship. "Members of the Asura, the ship is currently under attack by an unknown force. Since all weapons that were on this ship were removed, you have no method of fighting back. Although you will be unable to support us any further, for your safety I'm ordering the ship back to base."

"That's it! I'm not staying useless any longer!" he shouted as he ran towards door while activating his communicator. "Commander Yagami, please allow me to stop the unknown attacking the Asura. The members aboard are providing important information relays to the forces outside aren't they?"

Hayate, who was providing artillery fire against the gadget drones quickly weighed her options. For such a force to rip open the hull of the Asura, Kiran would have to load the breaker to stop it and he hadn't recovered fully from the last time. Unless…

"Kiran, I allow you to do so and help the forwards after that but I must tell you something first. When your body underwent the scan at the hospital, they discovered that there was a limiter on you."

"A what…?" his tone filled with disbelieve.

"We don't know who or what put it on you but it seemed to have cracked. It might have been the reason why you survived the breaker after all. Its power seeped through and strengthened you a little. After some rough calculations we estimate that you will be at the same power as you are now with a breaker active. However, we cannot remove it. It has the name "Hageto" on it. Do you know what it means?"

"Hageto? I don't know who that is but I have to get someone by that name to say "limiter release" to unleash my power?" The moment Kiran said "limiter release", he felt the same sensation as when he loaded the breaker. He was appalled by this and slowly reached for the communicator. "Commander Yagami, the issue has just been resolved although I have no clue what just happened."

He reached the hanger and started to build the steam jets. "Lightning 5, Kiran Aora, launching!" As Kiran flew through the hanger door to meet his opponent, he couldn't help but wonder what "Hageto" meant.

* * *

Ni charged up another flare eruption and sent it towards the Asura. Her eyes widened as it was punctured by a trace of ice and dissipate harmlessly. She turned to the source and saw Kiran forming his ice shard into an ice sword. "You again! I don't have time to deal with you know so get out of my way!"

"Can we skip the chat? I know you won't give in and you know neither will I."

"Why you…" she stopped when her left eye had just completed its scan. "How is it possible that your body isn't feeling any strain? The last time you had such power you were putting it through hell. Speaking of which, how are you even alive?"

"Aren't you alive and kicking as well?" Seeing her eyes demanding an explanation, he let out a sigh and continued, "I don't know why, but I had a limiter on me and now it's removed. It was also partially because of it that I didn't die."

"That won't stop me! The doctor has edited my programming, at the cost of my life. This will be my final battle." With that, the two forces clashed with ferocious intensity.

* * *

"Ni, your time is almost up. Why isn't the riot force six ship down?" asked Otto telepathically.

"I'm sorry, but that person just showed up again and somehow he's matching my power and stamina. I'm at my limit, aren't I?"

"I see… Charge your Phoenix Burst and clash with him. Try to do so with his back facing me. I'll charge my Ray Storm to one shot him. He won't see it coming."

"Rodger." Ni then crossed her blades into the "x" formation again as they fused. Kiran recognised it and also formed his Crystalline Avenger. They flew directly at each other and the energy battle was on. Blue bursts were erupting from Kiran's feet as red bursts erupted from Ni's feet.

"Fire." The Ray Storm filled the air as it charged towards Kiran. It looked like it was going to hit it's mark until Watch beeped and Kiran flew straight up and back flipped to gain some distance. "What? I aimed at his blind spot!" cried Otto in disbelieve. The next thing she knew, Shamal's binds were holding her and Zafila appeared.

Ni was also staring at Kiran in disbelieve. "How… did you dodge that…?"

Not wanting to talk, he gave her a look which read, 'Seriously? We're in the middle of a battle and you care about my techniques?' The response was a face which responded with, 'Yes, I do.' He took a breath before answering, "When you have to spend two weeks lying in bed ideas start materialise. "Evasion" detects any forces from hostiles and directs my body away from it. It's similar to "Protection" you know on most devices."

Both of them then had an incoming transmission, news of Otto's capture. Ni's eyes widened as Kiran asked Watch to scan for the forwards' and Ginga's device now that Otto's barrier was gone. Seeing Mach and Blitz Caliber together with the one signal that was recovered from Goyoth made Kiran shift slightly backwards.

"I have to end it here…" he said darkly as Watch loaded a cartridge and more ice encased his limbs. Ni's right eye scanner went haywire as his power increased by 50%. Kiran then appeared right in front of her and brought down the Crystalline Avenger which smashed through her Phoenix Burst almost effortlessly and sliced her arm off, sending her crashing to the ground. Watch then used conversion and he took off.

"Master, the concentration of the liquid has reached a point where a build for the head is available."

"Understood. Keep all the liquid to my legs; I have to get there first." Watch beeped in understanding as Kiran flew even faster. 'To think that she would appear here and now…'

* * *

Ginga walked through the smoke as raised her revolver knuckle. "Destroy until out of commission and then recover."

"Gin-nee!.!" Subaru cried as Ginga accelerated towards her, left hand posed to strike. Ginga's eyes widened as she saw her revolver knuckle clash with an ice cannon. The two of them jumped back as Kiran landed in front of Subaru.

"Kiran?.! I thought that you weren't allowed to battle until the day after tomorrow? And you're using the breaker?.!" Subaru asked, still kneeling.

"I know, I don't really know what's going on either. Just know that this is authorised and my breaker mode then is my standard mode now. Are you hurt anywhere?" Kiran questioned as he turned towards her with his hand glowing.

"Focused internal skill," beeped Watch as Kiran placed his hand close to Subaru's body, healing any bruises.

"Wow… when could you do that?" she asked as she stood up, feeling as though she and Ginga never fought.

"When I was younger. It's not as effective as healing magic though." He then showed her the scan with Cross Mirage surrounded by three unknown devices. "Go to Teana now, she's in a pinch, you wouldn't want to lose her would you? I'll take care of Ginga. Believe it or not, I know that someone has taken over her and I just have to knock her out with magical damage to force the intruder out."

"But your magical points are…"

"Almost naught. Close to zero but not zero. I'll use hand to hand combat until I'm sure I can get the shot in. After all, you can't bear to use _that_, can you?" Subaru nodded as her revolver knuckle loaded three cartridges and unleashed her Gear Excellion and took off. Kiran then turned to faced Ginga.

"You seem to know a lot about me…"

"Of course, what else do you expect after you killed my father?"

"Who? I've killed tons of people."

"Doesn't matter. Once you're out of that body I'll make sure you suffer a similar fate."

"Wow, that's some confidence you got there. I know that you were on par with this body but I've improved its power tremendously. Stopping me will take a lot more than you can muster."

"I don't know how dated your information is, neither am I going to ask," he responded as other hand formed the base for the ice cannon/shard but not producing the actual weapon. Kiran then boosted over, jabbing and kicking as Ni dodged almost effortlessly. 'Darn it, I haven't practised for two weeks, I'm getting slow,' was his thought as Ichi backed off and faked a yawn.

* * *

As Subaru raced on her wing road to Teana's location, she started to formulate a plan of attack. She had the element of surprise on her side. However, she would lose it if she came through the front door of the building or smashed down a wall to attack. 'My only ranged attack strong enough to knock someone out is Divine Buster, but I'll have to strengthen it if I have to blast through a wall…'

"Buddy, do not worry about me."

"Mach Caliber?"

"You said I am your partner who runs with you. I have failed you once, but this time I am suited for your best. If I am hindering you all the time, I am not fit to run with you."

"…Thank you, Mach Caliber."

* * *

After a few minutes of observation, she used Ginga's revolver knuckle to slam into his right shoulder, nearly dislocating it and sending him back as he winced in pain.

"You're not that hard to fight. A little better than the girl before but I can tell you're dying to use your weapons. Come on then, show me your true power."

"You're right, I shouldn't be holding back. Especially not now. Watch, load cartridge and catalyse the head build." Watch emptied the cartridge as smoke sprouted from him and ice started to grow on the back of Kiran's head, covering his hair. When it covered a little more than the top of his head, an ice plate with an eyehole came out from the left and right. They converged at the middle, covering his face all the way to the bottom of his nose, except his for eyes.

Ice then formed between his neck and chin, continuing outwards to form a final plate with two bumps on the side. It then wound itself upwards, the middle overlapping the previous plates a little above the nostrils. From there, the ice continued diagonally upwards until it was just below his eyes. The bumps had connected to the previous plates, to allow breathing air and speech.

Ginga rushed forward, her hand formed into a drill and trust it towards Kiran's head. He tilted his head a little, dodging the impact and bringing his left elbow to collide with her shield.

'This build, its accelerating the rate my brain processes information. I can see all her movements clearly, as though they're in slow motion… My limbs are also reacting faster…' He thought as they continued to clash. He then landed a punch while broke through the barrier and Ginga blocked it with her arms, sending her back and panting.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But according to my data, you only have ten more seconds in that state."

"Which is why I'll finish this now," Kiran said as he formed his ice cannon and smashed it into the ground, sending a shockwave which made Ichi jump to the sky and use wing road. What she didn't see was Watch casting conversion and Kiran appearing behind her, using his steam jets to increase the speed of his kick, breaking through her active protection and slamming her upwards. He then called forth his magic into his hands, materialising a lance of energy.

'Its base power may be at F rank only, but I can accelerate it's speed to the point where it hits like an A rank!' he shouted in his mind as he trust forward, impacting Ginga's linker core with the lance. Ichi flew out of her as Blitz Caliber regained its intelligent functions and used Wing Road to catch Ginga and Kiran.

The moment he did that, the cartridge's effect wore off and he fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming. It was the same experience every time he tried a new build. Pain would ravage the limb after a while and he wouldn't be able to use it for a while. With his brain under such torture, he couldn't move at all and was close to passing out. Ichi then popped out of the building she crashed into and flew over to him with a dagger in her hand.

"So, it's come down to this. I thought you would kill me? Say goodbye!" she yelled as she drove the knife down, only missing his neck when his right leg faltered which shifted his body. Blood was gushing out of his left shoulder as Ichi pulled the knife out to strike again. She was so focused on Kiran that she didn't hear Ginga loading a cartridge and speeding towards her. The only indication she got was when a metal fist contacted her head, knocking her out instantly.

"Kiran! Are you alright?.!"

"What… do you… think…?"

"Sorry, kind of rhetorical. Although, that magical attack you used, it really packed a punch. I can't gather any more energy for my revolver knuckle. Blitz Caliber still has some magic left, I'll take you to Shamal now," she said as she lifted him up telepathically located Shamal.

* * *

Wendi, Nove and Deed noticed that the barrier masking their position went down. They cursed as they closed in around Teana who had two Cross Fires charged in one gun and the other in dagger mode. Her eyes darted from one target to another, waiting for them to make a move. Finally they had enough and charged towards her.

Teana let loose the Cross Fires, making Nove and Wendi stop their attack to dodge. She then fired a shot into Wendi's board to overload it and raised both guns, now in dagger mode, above her head to block Deed's swords. From the upgrades Wendi's board underwent, the shot was stopped but didn't cause an overload. The Cross Fires made their loop and crashed into Wendi, knocking her out. The other headed towards Deed but Nove extinguished it by firing her Gun Shooter. Deed then reared back one of her swords, preparing to strike a shocked Teana.

* * *

As Subaru neared the site, only one thought ran in her head. 'Tea, I'll be sure to protect you with this power I was blessed with, no matter the cost.' She then raised her revolver knuckle and emptied all the cartridges left inside. Overloading her linker core and then going into combat cyborg mode would have massive backlash, but she didn't care. Rotating her arms to form the sphere, she bellowed, "Divine…"

* * *

"Buster!.!" The blue stream smashed through the wall and collided with Deed, sending her flying through multiple walls. Nove spun around to see Subaru rush in through the hole, her eyes turning amber. "Oscillating Breaker!" Nove spun to her right to avoid it only to have Subaru charge another in her left hand. When she fired it, the left sleeve of her barrier jacket was blown off by the unconcentrated force. Not knowing the skill could be used without Revolver Knuckle, Nove was caught off-guard and tripped over herself when she dodged the second attack. Teana seized the opportunity and tackled her to the ground, her daggers at the cyborg's throat.

"Subaru, capture the one you blew through the wall, I've got this one." Subaru acknowledged and skated off. Teana then spoke to Nove about being human although she was a cyborg and it was possible, since a living example just showed herself.

* * *

After restraining the defeated cyborgs Teana stumbled and fell to the ground as Subaru caught her. "Tea, your leg…" Teana started to push Subaru away when she saw a stream of blood trickling down Subaru's left arm, diverging at her knuckles.

"I'll be fine. As for you," she started, her voice growing, "using Divine Buster and Oscillating Breaker twice in such quick succession while Gear Excellion is active?.! Especially the one where you didn't use your Revolver Knuckle to do so! Don't you know how much strain you're putting on your body?.!"

"Tea… I just didn't want to lose you!" she cried as she hugged Teana, tears forming in her eyes.

Teana wanted to scold Subaru an idiot and hit her but after her near-death experience she couldn't find the strength to. Finally she broke down as well, leaving the two of them to cry in each other's embrace. Shamal spotted this from the helicopter and told Vice to slow down their descent. When he asked why, she brought him Storm Raider's scope and said, "Let's give them a few minutes."

* * *

Vice saw Ginga approaching and opened the back door. As she went through the door, she collapsed on the floor with an unconscious Kiran. "Gin-nee! What happened to the two of you?" Subaru cried as she jumped off the motorcycle and to her sister's side. Shamal then came in and attended to Kiran, trying to wake him.

"I think… that cyborg damaged my linker core… by using a relic… to boost her power… Subaru… take Blitz Caliber with you… I can't do anything with her… at the moment…" she handed Blitz Caliber to Subaru who took it, nodding.

"Tea, we still have a mission to do." Teana nodded as Subaru's Wing Road materialised all the way to the Saint's Cradle and they took off, leaving Shamal with two unconscious people.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hope you enjoyed it, this will be the longest chapter of this story. Of course, assuming that a miracle doesn't happen with regards to the epilogue.

I made two changes to my profile page, one being my avatar as some of you would have seen from the top.  
The other was Kiran's eye colour. I decided that gold was too overbearing, resulting in the change. Be sure to check out my profile page if you want to know which I changed to.

Well then, see you guys/girls next week!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** For those of you who haven't read my animesuki forum posts, I will be uploading a new chapter everyday from now (thursday) to saturday. After that I will wait 24 hours for the questions to come in then work on the omake and publish it. Yes, the epilogue that I've been yapping on and on about since Chapter 2 is done!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

Shamal managed to get Kiran to wake up and set him at a corner before turning her attention to Ginga. He still had a major headache but most of the pain in his left shoulder was gone. He could still see the gash and figured that Shamal just numbed it. Focusing on his right hand, he called forth the focused internal skill and started to seal up the wound. Sweating as the flesh knotted itself together, he let out a gasp after completely sealing it, not even leaving a scar.

Vice noticed this via the rear mirror and started to talk to Kiran. "So, you can double as a medic now?"

"It's almost useless, it has the same adverse effect on mages and knights from this world as their healing magic does on me. Their bodies won't accept much of it since it is an unknown substance, healing a very limited amount only. Furthermore, it only heals external injuries. Can you open the hatch? I need to assist the Lightning squad now," he said the last sentence while moving slowly towards the hatch.

"Woah, you were unconscious a few moments ago and you want to throw yourself into battle already? Your body still hasn't fully recovered from that day…"

"Alright! I get it! I'm useless!"

"I didn't mean it like that… I'm just saying that you should rest after going on a mission which you weren't supposed to. Anyway, the Lightning squad has subdued Lutecia and her summons so your operation has ended. Don't kick yourself anymore."

"I don't think you'll understand. I couldn't save myself and needed somebody else. My father lost his life because of that and now Ginga is out cold after saving me."

"I may not know about the pain of losing someone, but I do know the pain of failing someone you love. I had a sister who was kidnapped. I was in charge of sniping the kidnapper and missed, causing my sister to lose her eye. Although I still feel guilty, she's the reason I had the courage to pick up my gun again. You're not the only one who's messed up, others have as well and we pick up sooner or later."

"Say what you want, but you should open the hatch to let the StarS team and the others in." Vice looked at the window and pressed a button, opening the door. Shamal managed to stabilise Ginga's condition and turned her attention to Nanoha and Vita. Hayate and Zafila then contacted Shari for the mission progress.

"The Saint's Cradle is moving upwards slowly now and the inter-dimensional fleet is just waiting in position. Everyone's devices and linker cores have been completely drained but we've done it!" Hayate heaved a sign of relieve as Rein unisoned out and Zafila turned to help Shamal move Vita to a seat. Shari was still cheering in the background.

"Hey Shari," started Hayate. "Shh for a moment." Shari gave a surprised face which washed over with realisation when she saw Vita, Nanoha, Vivio, Subaru and Teana sleeping on the seat while Kiran nodded off in the corner, back against the wall and Ginga lying down on the floor. "Everyone, good work."

* * *

Quattro was in the cannon room, crawling towards the energy camber. Only her will to serve the doctor kept her from fainting even after being on the receiving end of Nanoha's Divine Buster. "I will show them… the power of the doctor's dream!" she said as she touched the energy core, providing it with a single burst by sapping all of her life force. Her lifeless body then fell to the ground as the crosshairs buzzed around, looking for any moving target since the targeting mechanisms were fried.

* * *

Klarwind started to blink rapidly as Shamal took the readings. "Hayate! It's not over yet! The Saint's Cradle is charging a cannon and it has a lock on the helicopter somehow! Estimated rank, SS!"

"Rein, do unison with me! Shamal and Zafila, protect the helicopter with your spells as I prepare counter fire! Vice, open the back door!" The hatch opened as the three of them jumped out. Hayate immediately began to chant her spell as Shamal set up a giant green barrier. Zafila then summoned his Steel Yokes from the barrier itself, combining the two defensive spells into one.

The Saint's Cradle fired the blast which impacted the spiked barrier which bent but didn't crack. Although the bulk of the beam dissipated, many smaller versions of it went through the sides of the barrier. Vice took evasive action, dodging them as he tried to make it through the field. He almost did it when a shot impacted the middle of the left hull, exploding and making the whole helicopter sway ninety degrees. Vice tried to get his control back as the sleeping members slumped forward and towards the hole.

Vita felt the sudden change in position and grabbed Nanoha while holding onto the chair who held onto Vivio. Teana took a while longer but did jolt awake and managed to grip onto the side of the hole, wincing as the frayed hull cut deep into her palm. Her other hand reached out to Subaru, but she just missed her.

"SUBARU!.!" Ginga and Kiran whom had just rolled from one wall to the other flashed open their eyes, widening them the moment they had visual. Ginga held onto Teana, trying to pull her back up as Kiran was dazed, seeing Subaru falling through, her headband fluttering in the wind. Time seemed to slow for him as his mind replayed an event.

* * *

A five year old child was looking at a butterfly get out of its pupa. When it finally did, it spread its wings and displayed a vast array of colours, enough to attract the child. He started to chase the insect, thinking that it was a game. Suddenly a bird swopped in from the sky, squishing the butterfly as the child fell on his bottom. A beautiful and growing creature just died like that. Kiran had witnessed it all.

* * *

Vice immediately dived down, trying to catch up to the falling Subaru. 'Everyone's out of magic, they can barely move let alone fly out and stop her…' He desperately tried to build the steam jets but formed too slowly. His whole body was aching as well, making him unable to stand. 'Was that knife poisoned? That would explain why I passed out there… My elemental core is only at ten percent… I can't let the mission be marred just because my limitations are shackling me again!'

Strands of light blue appeared on his pupils while a voice inside of him said, "Elemental core, mode 2. Overdrive stage one. Output at 100%." The sting of the poison vanished as he formed the steam jets much faster.

Kiran jetted through the air, falling faster as he tried to work out a plan. Subaru had accelerated too much so if he just grabbed her it might crush her body like what the ground would do. Watch's snow field was too spread out, if he just casted it not much of the impact would be absorbed. What's more, the time he took to finally fly out had increased the distance between him and Subaru. At his current speed, the ground would reach her first.

'Have to fall faster… Stage one only brings my elemental core back to one hundred percent, with my linker core depleted Watch can't direct the magic for conversion… Subaru will die at this rate…' Kiran grimaced as he brought Watch into view. With a steely tone, he said, "Watch, override restriction 001 with emergency situation 004."

"Override failed. There is a level ten lock on restriction 001 placed by the hospital. No more cartridges are to be loaded as it will exceed your maximum toll."

"What?.! I think they also limited my overdrive to stage one only… Watch, activate code 199-A."

"Gravity around body set to ten times." Kiran felt his body getting heavier and the communicator in his ear being crushed. He took it out and threw it away. Now he was falling almost twice as fast, quickly catching up to Subaru.

"Watch, once I get under her deactivate code 199-A and begin snow fusion with my arms. Maximum rate.

"Master, are you sure? A fusion rate that high will completely freeze your arms. There's a chance you may lose them for good."

"I don't really have the time to do trial and error now do I?" As Kiran approached Subaru, he softly said, "I'm sorry, Watch."

Kiran did a 180 degree flip, his feet now pointed at the ground and pushing against it. He felt his arms turn into snow and piled it up, cushioning Subaru's fall as she plowed through it but Kiran kept forming more. He felt his legs crack from the vertical g-forces and lost the feeling in his arms. He heard a crack and saw that Watch's frame was cracking. He knew it would happen. After falling at ten times gravity the only way to stop at such a small distance was to push upwards with at least eleven g-forces and ten was the limit of Watch's frame.

Kiran landed on the concrete softly, mostly because his steam jets had tenderised the ground. He placed Subaru onto a last layer of snow he created before disengaging the fusion. His eyes returned to normal as he crashed into the snow himself, his legs screaming from the pain. He wanted to scream as well, but his face was embedded in snow. He tried to roll over using his arms but they felt like they were touching nothing although they were already pushing against the snow. The effects of the poison came back, stronger than before. He felt as if every cell was being stabbed at once. He caved in to the pain and passed out as Shamal and the helicopter touched down.

"Shamal, are they ok?.!" cried Teana as she jumped out of the helicopter, blood still freely flowing from her palm.

"Subaru suffered from four g-forces, opening all the wounds I healed earlier. I'll perform medical treatment for her now but most likely she'll be unable to move for a while when she wakes up. There won't be any serious internal damage, save for her left arm. Kiran's legs took thirteen, I can't say for sure but he might have smashed the whole leg bone. I'm not getting any response from his arms and the poison within him has been accelerated. My healing magic doesn't have much effect on him so Hayate, can you take him straight to the hospital from here?" Hayate nodded as she took off, each of her six wings blaring with thrust.

* * *

Kiran woke up on a normal hospital bed. He looked around slowly and saw that his limbs were covered in bandages again. Unlike the last time though, he could move them slowly. A nurse then walked in and greeted him. "Your body is amazing, after taking thirteen g-forces vertically I would expect even S ranked knights to lose their legs but yours just suffered from hairline cracks. The recovery rate is astonishing as well, it was like your bone was patching itself together right in front of our eyes. The bandages are the same as the last time, just to speed it up even further."

The nurse flipped the page and continued, "Your arms however, were in jeopardy. If you were not sent here in two minutes after they were completely frozen, we would have to amputate them. This time we wrapped them with fire attribute bandages. They will heat up your skin and nerves. Don't worry about it interfering with your elemental liquid, we made sure the heat didn't penetrate the bone. We have some painkillers on that desk for your headache, take them three times a day. All in all, you should be discharged in three days."

"What about the side effects of the poison?"

"Silly me, it was so trivial that I forgot. Once we extracted it and placed you in the camber your cells regenerated almost immediately. You would have woken up there if your head wasn't rejecting the liquid this time."

"Thank you for that. Now, if I may, how is my device doing?"

"Oh, that. The mechanics are working on the frame now. It seems that the AI was unaffected, only the frame suffered heavy damage." Kiran instantly cursed in his mind. That would mean that the frame would have to be replaced completely and he would lose the watch Nagato gave him.

"Thank you…" he croaked as nurse left the room. When he was sure that no one was around to stop him, he slowly got to the door, stumbling a little.

* * *

Subaru woke up a few minutes after Kiran did and saw Teana beside her, with her palm wrapped up. Teana saw that Subaru's eyes had opened and immediately rushed to her side. "Tea, why does my body feel so weak? I can't move at all…" She immediately cringed and yelped in pain when she tried to move her left arm. Instinctively her right arm clutched her left, somehow bypassing the heaviness it felt.

"Don't try to. You just fell from a high altitude and almost plummeted to the ground." A tear was forming from the corner of Teana's eye as she tried to hide it. "The backlash from the battle with the three combat cyborgs was aggravated, you won't be able to move normally for a while. Although, there are some muscle pulls in your left arm. They say it you should not move it too much for the next few days."

"Really? I don't remember anything after we entered the helicopter…"

"That's because you completely passed out and didn't even notice that you fell out of it…" Teana wanted to hit Subaru but couldn't as it was also her fault, for not being able to secure the safety of her partner.

"Then that means… Tea saved me?" Kiran just arrived at the door and overheard the question. He slowly removed his hand from the door and went back to his room. He just wanted to make sure he succeeded after that ordeal. He would deal with the guilt shoving later.

"Idiot… Cross Mirage and I were out of magic. How could I possibly help you?" she responded as a single tear flowed down her cheek.

"Then it must have been Nanoha!" A smile formed on her lips as she continued, "She saved me again, I really don't know how to thank her."

Nanoha then entered the room and sat down beside Subaru, patches all over her. "I'm glad that you hold me in such high regard, but after using my blaster mode I was powerless as well. Before you think it was Vita or Ginga, I'll tell you now that both their linker cores are still in stasis mode, no magic is available to them even now."

"Don't tell me it was Kiran… He can't use any magic to slow down or absorb the fall… Which means he jumped out of the helicopter himself?.!"

"Uh, Subaru, before I tell you the next part promise me you won't freak out." Subaru was taken aback but nodded. "If you had fallen straight to the ground, your body would have fifteen g-forces acting on it, instantly killing you. Kiran saved you by applying thirteen g-forces to himself and freezing his arms to create a snow field concentrated enough to cushion you. I also heard that both his devices were damaged doing so."

Subaru's eyes widened as she opened her mouth slowly. "Does it mean he's dying right now?"

"I don't know what he did to his body but his legs only suffered a hairline crack which would normally take a month to recover. They say his internal elemental skill is boosting his recovery speed by ten times so he'll only take three days. Hayate rushed him to the hospital in one minute thirty seconds so they were able to salvage his arms."

Now Teana was speaking, her tone filled with shock, "Are you saying that he might have been training on artificial gravity much higher than the planet's so his bones didn't shatter completely?"

"Teana has always been sharp."

"Shouldn't you stop him? Over-exerting himself like that…"

"As long as he doesn't do it during official training it's not in my jurisdiction. Let's not worry about this now. I saw your report Subaru, you should be able to move normally by tomorrow and the day after you can be discharged. If you would pardon me, I'm going to see Vivio." The two girls nodded as Nanoha left the room.

"Tea, can you see Kiran and thank him for me?"

"Show more sincerity would you? I'll go with you tomorrow if you insist I come."

"I just feel so guilty towards him… He put his body through such torture just to save me and Ginga and now he just destroyed his device…"

"Then don't let him regret doing so. Get stronger so that you can return the favor one day. Get some sleep now, I have to go back to the Asura."

"Tea, can you help me with something before you do?"

"What is it?"

"Help me move my right arm back, I'm having trouble doing so."

"Idiot…" She replied as she did so and Subaru gave a sheepish smile.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Since there have been a few questions already sent in, please include the following next time.

1. If you want to be mentioned when I type out the question (if there is nothing regarding this I will include your name).  
2. Make as little references as possible to other anime. Other than the fact that I've only watched/read three anime so far, some readers may not have watched/read the anime you are talking about.

You can send them to me via review, private message (here or at the forum) or leave a visitor message on my forum profile.

With the serious stuff over, this is goodbye until tomorrow. Thanks for your time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:** I don't know why, but for now I have nothing to say other than the line below.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

Kiran felt a tinge of nostalgia as he packed the duffel bag again. As he zipped it, he hoped that the same events would not play out again. He was about to leave when he saw Nanoha step in. "Captain Takamachi!" he said as he saluted.

"What did I say about greeting me outside?" Kiran apologised quickly as she noticed he still had his bandages on his arms. "Why are still wearing them if you can be discharged?"

"Uh, the doctor said he wanted to make sure that they don't suffer a relapse so I'm to wear them for one more day."

"I see…" she started as Fate came in. "Fate, you're here," she said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah… sorry that I made you catch him before he left."

"Nah, it's ok. I came to see Vivio anyway," she said as she left the room, leaving a Kiran and Fate.

"Enforcer Harlaown, or do you want me to call you by your first name here as well?" Fate gestured the latter and he continued, "What's this about stopping me before I get to the Asura?"

"Oh, we just completed the paperwork for the JS incident. Hayate decided to give us today and tomorrow off. I know that you've been working on your report during your stay at the hospital so just drop it off and you can go as well."

"I'm sorry you had to tell me personally since I smashed my communicator and device…"

"Not at all, I'm also here to deliver your new ones. Or rather, only the communicator is new." She handed him a hemispherical device which had a few more layers of armor and Watch which looked exactly the same as before.

"How…? I thought the frame was completely destroyed? The original frame was made twelve years ago, there's no way a similar one still exists."

"That is true, so the entire frame was reconstructed. Mariel did a full scan of Watch previously so that she could make improvements if you agreed. She just took the blueprints and remade it, along with the help of Ginga and Subaru."

"How did they help?"

"They have a photographic memory, allowing them to completely duplicate the colours and shape. They could also easily tell which material made which part from the blueprints. Now, let's head to the Asura." She led Kiran out as Bardiche set up, making him look at her quizzically. "Oh, I forgot to mention that we have flight permission to make it back as soon as possible." Kiran wanted to ask why but didn't, building his steam jets as they took off.

"Ever since you joined us this is the first time you're flying with the squad captain, huh?" Fate asked as she turned towards him. "Although I'm Lightning's commander I haven't been around much."

"Umm, it's nothing to worry about. Watch, calculate toll on legs if conversion is applied." Seeing the chart barely move on a 0.01 scale meant that his legs had fully recovered.

"All out huh? I haven't had a good race in a long time."

"I wouldn't dare challenge you, I just want to head back as soon as possible like you said."

"Come on, it'll be fun," she said as she increased her speed. Kiran thought to himself why the captains were so relaxed as he also put in a burst of speed.

Fate landed in front of the Asura first and Kiran landed seconds later. He thanked her for showing the way and headed to the computer room. As he passed the communications room Watch signalled that he had a message. He entered the room and saw that it was from inmate 4396.

Opening the monitor, he saw Ichi sticking out her tongue and pulling the skin below her eye. "Are you testing me?"

"What you going to do about it? You already failed to win me in combat. With all that confidence that day about going to kill me and I'm still here…"

"Is that why you're hiding behind bars? You know that I could have decapitated you right there and I would if it didn't lead to innocents suffering. One more thing, I didn't lie on the field. I said that you would suffer the same fate. I didn't say by whose hands. I heard you got a death sentence, this is your final hour isn't it?" As Ichi widened her eyes, Kiran just shut monitor off and headed to the computer room.

He switched on the terminal and submitted his report. As he made his way out of the computer room he saw the forwards and Ginga waiting for him. "Is there something I missed? Isn't it your day off?"

"Yes, and that is why we insist on bringing you with us this time. You've turned down enough invites for the past year and a half," Ginga said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Come on, I really don't want to go."

"Watch your words Kiran, Subaru here is really good at dragging people along for the ride."

"Tea! Stop poking fun at me and help convince him!"

"Come on Kiran, Fried barely knows you at all."

"As a roommate, please join us…"

"Kiran, if you insist on turning them down we'll make it an order," said Nanoha in a slightly strick tone as she approached the group with Fate.

"Vita and Signum will be meeting us there so it's like a gathering of Stars and Lightning. Some bonding time finally is available and as squad commander I'll make sure the whole group of Lightning is there."

Kiran sighed as he relented, mostly because Nanoha would make it an order if he didn't. "Seeing as I don't have a choice now… But won't I look weird walking all over the place in public with my arms wrapped up?"

"We'll be in a shopping centre later so just wear a jacket, or your barrier jacket if you prefer…"

"Ginga? Why would I do that?"

"Because I finally pieced it together. Your watch and jacket were gifts from your father before he died right? That's why you refuse to change their looks."

"I… I guess this would be found out sooner or later since you're an investigator…"

As the group of eleven headed towards the mall, they chatted amongst themselves and shared a few laughs, except for Kiran who held a stoic expression. Although, it surprised him that even the seemingly ever pissed Vita had a small smile on her face.

They continued to tour the building, stopping mainly at the stores with clothing or ice-cream. The females except Signum and Vita bought a lot of clothes and made Erio and Kiran carry the bags. At the ice-cream stores, Subaru would order at least five scoops per store while the rest watched her in awe as she gulped them down. When a few of them went to the restrooms, Ginga walked over to Kiran who was sitting alone on a bench.

"Aren't you having fun?"

"If you must know, I lost its meaning years ago."

"Don't be like that… I know it was tragic to see your father die in front of your eyes but this may be the last time you see them for a long time since you have to leave after tomorrow…"

"You know about the flight training course?"

"Yeah, since you can fly regularly now you need the license."

"Then I guess they'll get a temporary partner for you until I return?"

"I don't think so. Your speed and power have gone up tremendously since your limiter was removed. I'm not your match anymore especially when you can fly."

"You have Wing Road to participate in aerial combat as well and six months to play catch up while I'm gone."

"Even if I did, I won't be able to keep up with you. We all know that you've been training on artificial gravity since your stunt. You're lucky Nanoha isn't your trainer anymore, she'd stop you immediately."

"Maybe I shouldn't have saved Subaru after all…" Although he didn't show signs of it, Ginga was sure that he just cracked his first joke ever since she met him. The others then came out from the toilets and headed to the arcade. Seeing them behave like normal teenagers, Kiran had to remind himself that although they were four rank B, possibly A now, and two S+ mages/knights, they weren't even twenty years of age. What he didn't remember that the same applied to him.

He walked alone through the empty streets, glad that the outing was finally over. Oddly he remembered how Subaru had begged Teana to come to the former's house. Their exchange had brought a small smile on his lips but he quickly wiped it off before anyone saw it. Next he wondered if he could withstand a stronger gravity field now. 'No… only my elemental core was strengthened, if I don't rely on it my maximum is still 5.5 times.' As he was deep in his thoughts, he heard the roar of a motorcycle approach him. As it rushed past him he noticed that it was going a little fast.

'That's quite a childish purse…' he mused as he saw it dangling on the motorist's shoulder. The next thing he saw was a small bolt of magic just missing the motorcycle. He spun his head around and saw a small girl, whom he guessed was about twelve years of age, wielding a standard TSAB staff. 'Ugh, another distraction,' he thought as his hand formed an ice shard and shot it at the back wheel.

The tire burst and the motorcycle spun out of control, throwing the driver off. Kiran then formed his steam jets and dashed to the fallen man. However, the man was not giving up. He swung a pole at Kiran's head whom just caught it in his right hand. He then jabbed with his right fist to have it gripped by Kiran's left palm.

Kiran increased his grip on the pole, crushing it completely. The man's eyes widened in shock as he repeatedly failed to pull his hand away, fearing the same would happen to it. The girl who was chasing him caught up and panted.

"Do you have a binding spell? If not, I might have to give him a concussion to stop him from squirming." The girl nodded quickly as some chains rose out from her magical circle and held the man in place. Kiran then got off him and dusted off the purse. "Is this yours?"

"Uh, yes. Thank you very much sir." She took her purse back and Kiran started to turn away as a gust of wind blew past them. Although it was only for a brief moment, she could see the ensign sewed onto the inside of his jacket. Recognising the special forces symbol, she saluted and asked, "Sir, may I be so bold to ask what rank are you?"

From the corner of his vision he could see her salute. "At ease, I'm off duty now. As for your question, A."

"Wow, I'm still a cadet at the academy, I hope I can become like you one day."

Kiran stopped and turned around slowly, speaking in a grave tone, "Are you sure you want to be like me?"

"Huh?"

Kiran approached her as he asked Watch to dispel his jacket, revealing his bandaged arms. The girl's pupils shrank as he continued, "Tell me, are your parents still alive and if they are, do you love them?"

Thrown off by his question, she stammered, "Uh… huh… I mean, yes to both!"

"Good, then hopefully you will take a shorter path to strength. Given your magical potential, I'd say that's a given," bending down and placing his hand on her shoulder as he said the last sentence.

Kiran then recalled his jacket and left the scene, leaving the dumbfounded girl dazed for a few seconds before she recovered and started to bring the criminal to the nearest station. As she levitated him off the ground, she tried to forget how lifeless Kiran's eyes were.

He walked through the halls of the airport, holding his bag single-handedly. Once he could find a taxi he would head back to his dorm at headquarters. Seven months had passed since he was in Mid-Childa. It was ten in the night now so he didn't have to report back at his station until tomorrow. Knowing that he had a room to himself again he decided to train in it again.

Ginga and Subaru had been sending him emails throughout the months. He didn't want to reply to them at first but eventually he sent one-liners, given that they would leave him alone for some time if he did. Knowing that the combat cyborgs were actually given another chance thoroughly shocked him. Another thing that did was seeing Genya, Ginga and Subaru at the end of the hall calling out to him. He was unsure of what to do so he just raised his hand and waved.

As he approached them, Subaru took out Mach Caliber and broke away from Ginga and Genya. "Kiran, I have something to show you!" she exclaimed as she started to press a few buttons on the projected screen. She stopped halfway and slowly turned to Ginga who was walking towards them. "Gin-nee, I forgot the rest of the password…"

"I never told you what it was in the first place…" she responded as she shook her head. Ginga then typed it in, causing Mach Caliber to blink a few times before she spoke.

"Connection to the rehabilitation center has been established. N2R has accepted the video chat. Displaying real-time images." Mach Caliber then projected a video box at their side which showed Nove, Wendi, Cinque and Dieci.

"So… this is how he looks like…" muttered Dieci.

"Yeah, I think only Wendi here as seen him in person," Cinque mused aloud.

"You need to work on your description skills Wendi, he looks completely different from what you said!" argued Nove.

"It's hard when all I saw was a flash before he knocked me out. After that I only saw the bloody mess in the snow…" countered Wendi.

"Is there a point this?" he asked.

"You have to know your family members so when they come out it'll be easier to communicate with them," replied Subaru as she gave him a big smile.

"My… what…?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Genya looking at him with a soft expression.

"Kiran, how would you like to be my son?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well tomorrow it's the final part of the main story and then two days after that the omake. I'm wondering if once I flag this as completed more viewers will come in, not that it matters. Until then, thank you and farewell.


	10. Epilogue

**Author's notes: **Thus we come to the end of this. Questions for the omake have twenty four hours to come in, starting from 16 June, 10 15 (GMT+8). For more details please go to the author's notes at the end of Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

His mouth was agape. If you scrutinised his movements, you would see that his whole body was shaking. His grip on his bag weakened, making it drop to the floor. Its impact with the ground broke him out of his dazed state. Picking up his bag, he blurted out, "I can't accept that, sorry." The sound of steam being released could be heard as he vanished.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Subaru asked as she turned her head left and right.

"He's still registered as my partner so I may be able to track him," Ginga said as she took out Blitz Caliber. "Blitz Caliber, please home onto Watch." After blinking a few times Kiran's location showed up. The two of them were about to head in that direction when Genya stopped them.

"Let me talk to him, it'll be easier for him to open up to a guy. Just like how girls like to talk to each other more than me," raising an eyebrow towards Nove as she quickly looked away. Ginga forwarded Watch's coordinates continuously to his pager. To his surprise they remained the same throughout his journey and soon saw the person with his back against a wall.

'What was that about? Somebody actually wants to love me? Can I accept that? Should I accept that? What will happen if I did? Would the same events play out again? I failed to keep anybody who was close to me…' His head shot up when he heard Genya clear his throat. "Ah, Mr Nakajima, sorry for running off like that, I'll leave normally now. It may seem harsh but I will have to decline your generous offer."

Genya watched him walk towards the taxi stand. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before saying softly, "I know what happened when you were under Regius." Kiran stopped dead in his tracks. There were only the two of them since the rest of the people had left the airport already while Genya was finding Kiran.

After a few seconds, he croaked slowly, "How much?"

"The whole period." sdg

"How?"

"When General Regius died all the locks on his secret files were opened. As the head of ground forces all files related to anybody in his special division were sent to me. Including yours." He wetted his lips before continuing, "Why didn't you tell anybody? Given that you didn't have anybody to confide in, I would expect any child to break down. Forget that, I think even the steeliest of mages would as well."

"Others have been through worst. I shouldn't whine about myself."

"No, they haven't. Although some have lost as much as you did, they didn't see it right in front of their eyes."

"Even so, I don't need sympathy or want it. I don't require others to worry about me. Too many have done so and the consequences have been dire for them."

"I know that a lot of emotional pain was caused during that period. Losing Nagato nearly destroyed your mind. The missions under Regius continuously dealt heavy blows as well. Instead of suffering a mental breakdown like most people you decided to rid yourself of those emotions."

When Kiran didn't say anything, he continued, "You know, you're similar to Subaru. The two of you want to protect everybody. In her case, she became friends with anybody, telling them to count on her. She has such kindness that it empowers anybody near her. She also had unnatural strength that allowed her to exceed expectations every time.

But your case was very different. Almost every mission you had that year resulted in another emotional blow. Because of that limiter of unknown origins you had to put in twice the effort as a normal person would to achieve the same results. You thought that you were a burden to anybody so you abstained from them. Then you ignored all invites to have fun and used all the spare time to over train yourself, so that you would not fail anybody again. Even right now…" Kiran slowly turned to face him, stunned by his statement. Genya gestured towards Watch which had the code 160 lighted up.

Kiran was dumbstruck. This man seemed to understand everything he was doing. Even during their short conversation he managed to see what he had telepathically asked Watch to do. If he didn't know better, he would think that Genya studied psychology and micro-expressions. He was actually speaking from a father's point of view, not as another person.

"I won't force you to turn it off. I know that you still feel insecure although you are at your full strength. From a tender age you were already taught to kill as quickly as possible. Because of this and your problematic elemental core you had to resort to using the overdrive multiple times. Not just stage one, but stage three as well."

"I get it. You think I'm pushing myself way too hard and the backlash will build up. I know what happened to Nanoha. You must have seen that it already happened when I used stage three and doing it again will result in permanent damage like Nanoha's blaster mode."

"That's only half of it." Kiran's eyes widened a bit as he continued, "You've been striving so hard for the past few years. After your last mission under Regius the investigative department told you that the trail on Nagato's murderer had gone cold. It was the last straw, wasn't it? Nobody was helping you at all. You decided that no one could be trusted to do anything for you. When Regius shut down the unit you transferred to Ginga's department so that you could work on the case once the opportunity presented itself.

In short, your mission to now was to find the killer and avenge Nagato. Believing that it would be hard as hell to take her down, you exerted your mind and body past their limits. It should have ended the moment Ichi's sentence was passed. The whole incident was a success, especially when you saved Subaru by diving after her yourself. Everyone relaxes completely for a period of time after triumphing over an especially difficult mission. This shouldn't exclude you."

Genya then slowly approached Kiran as the latter staggered back a bit, his eyes blinking rapidly. As Genya got closer part of his brain was yelling at him to move out of the way but there was another part telling him to just let loose of the emotions he had suppressed all this time. And it was growing. Did he really deserve to be loved again? Could he push down the fear of losing someone close to him?

"Your mind's been ravaged by pain. Just like if you destroy your body to succeed in a mission, nobody will blame you for taking it easy until you recover. Emotional pain is a lot harder to recover from, since you need the support of others to do so. You've been alone for four years, that's enough of suffering. Let your tears flow, Nagato won't blame you." Now Genya was right in front of Kiran. "Allow me to be your pillar of strength, cry on me if you want to. Rather, if you _need_ to." Genya then raised his hands slightly, beckoning Kiran to embrace him.

'What should I do? Have I really become worthy of love again? All those people whom I cared about, I failed to protect them… If I accept this, will their warmth mend my heart? What is this strange feeling swelling in my chest? Is it what I've been depriving myself of? Emotions caused me to lose everything I had. Should I make the same mistake again? Or was it because I was just too physically weak to do anything so I blamed my emotional half?' All those questions and more raced in his mind, whipping up a storm.

Genya felt his sides being embraced as Watch turned off code 160. His chest had a head buried in it and he could feel his shirt getting wet. He hugged the boy tightly as he felt his eyes tearing up as well. The boy had went through something worse than failures, successes at a cost. His heart ached every time he thought about what Kiran had gone through and what he was doing to himself. Genya then let two tears flow down his cheeks, one on each side. At least he managed to open up the invisible shell which encased Kiran.

"All of them… I lost all of them…" he sobbed.

"I know, don't worry about that now. I'll be here for you."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here's a short omake that will explain something which I couldn't find a place to put in.

Genya: How is the floor supporting 270kg? (6*45)

Kiran: Er, I don't know... It was never explained by the technicians...

Watch: Master, I have the action-reaction program installed. All extra weight is not felt by the ground.

Yeah, I felt that this was too lighthearted to be put above so a made a mini omake. I'm terribly sorry if you expected my omakes to be funny. I was never good at humor so I don't think they will crack you up. Anway, thank you for your attention and goodbye until monday.


	11. Omake

**Author's notes: **I don't think anything is needed here except for the statement below.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything related to MGLN StrikerS, whether it is the anime, manga or sound stage.

* * *

Darkhalo: Welcome all of you to the extra part of this story. I have received four questions from all of you so I will be answering them now. There will also be two outtakes to show how Kiran's character and the plot have changed.

Kiran: Oh yes! Finally it's over. You people have no idea how hard it is to act for this guy. Aside from the major changes he kept doing overnight, the script could change on the day of shooting itself!

Darkhalo: Gah! How are you talking? And what is wrong with you? I didn't ask for any acting, I just put the whole text on the site.

Kiran: Why can't I? I've materialised from your imaginations and come to make this omake less boring!

Darkhalo: Ok… Then explain why you were talking about acting when I didn't do a video.

Kiran: Yes you did! There were so many special effects people and *rambles on*.

Darkhalo: You are messed up… I'm going to ignore that part and head to the questions.

Kiran: Fine, ignore me then. However, I'm surprised that nobody asked what happened to Watch when I formed an ice sword.

Darkhalo: I guess they know that he transforms along with your hand.

Kiran: Wha? Are they psychic? While I screw my mind over that, we have three questions from MegaRaziel. Firstly, Kiran is something more like an esper?

Darkhalo: A what?

Kiran: Oh, you don't know what an esper is. Let me ask him what it is. (I PMed him)

His given definition is like the people who have eaten the devil fruit in One Piece, with some strain on the body most of the time but have greater and stronger moves.

Darkhalo: While I don't know what a devil fruit does, I can answer with regards to the second part. Taking into account overdrive, cartridge and breaker drain, I guess you could say he is. Some of you may have noticed he has only activated stage one of his overdrive so far. The first outtake will show the effects of stages two and three.

Kiran: Fair enough, here's the next question. How good is he in a hand to hand fight, without powers?

Darkhalo: I guess I forgot to mention that his artificial gravity training is done without relying on his powers. He mentions that 5.5 times gravity is still his limit although the limiter on his elemental core has been released in chapter 8. Although, his limit is what he can withstand for an hour, as stated in chapter 2. His technique will not be the best since he does not have a sparring partner. If I were to rank him according to this with normal gravity, I would say he's about three times faster and stronger than the average fighter if he was conserving his stamina.

Kiran: That's quite a bit of calculations…

Darkhalo: Remember that your powers were halved at the start so to make up for it your physical status would have to be twice as strong. If I'm confusing anybody by placing all these facts into a fanfic I apologise.

Kiran: *Shakes head* Long story short, he's three times better than a normal martial artist. Next question, please don't spew out all your jargon for this one. About the prequel/sequels you're planning, will it still concentrate on Kiran and will it be completely original plot?

Darkhalo: Your personality is completely different from the one in the story… The prequel won't come out anymore, the explanation is at the bottom. For the sequel, Kiran will still be in it but I'll try to focus on some of the canon characters as well.

For the plot, the timeline is set for after StrikerS and before SSX. Since there's no canon material regarding the characters involved it will be completely original (I hope nobody has done a similar story).

Kiran: Moving on, we have one from an anonymous person. Why didn't you upload the chapters as soon as you were done instead of finishing everything and then uploading?

Darkhalo: I've seen many good fanfics completely stop in the middle of the plot and leave the readers hanging. The author then doesn't say when he/she will continue it or moves on and completely forgets about it. Since I detest this behaviour I will complete the whole story before letting anybody read. This way if I get bored of it I can just upload everything in one shot, allowing me to move on and satisfy the readers.

Kiran: Now that we've done the question and answer section, here are the outtakes.

Darkhalo: That's right. Originally I planned for Kiran to be "emotionally normal". That means that the there are some twists to the events in the epilogue and Kiran had not unlocked stage three yet.

Kiran: Nove and Wendi fans may want to look away…

* * *

'She's fleeing? I don't know where she's going but I don't like it.' Watch loaded a cartridge and Kiran managed to form an ice sword while still retaining his water jets. Ni was starting to gain altitude and soon would be out of his reach. Rebounding off a wall, he managed to get to the same level as her and took a swipe. As he just missed her, she turned around and swung back, impacting his guard and put some distance between them. She then took off again while Kiran tried to follow her.

Ni saw that Kiran was actually gaining on her and released half of her Burst Ignition. She tried to lose him by flying over a river but he managed to cross it, albeit barely. She couldn't go any higher or it would be hard to breathe. Growling in frustration, she put in a burst of speed, hoping that raw speed would do the trick.

She finally reached the underground site and saw Subaru going berserk and clashing with Nove. Kiran arrived a few seconds later and witnessed Ginga bloodied up in the case and Subaru being sent into a wall. Something within him snapped and streaks of blue appeared in his eyes, followed by a howl of agony. "Elemental core mode 2, overdrive, stage two. Output at 200%."

All of his limbs were coated in ice now and he rushed towards Wendi, only to be blocked by Ni. She unleashed her Burst Ignition as well and managed to halt his advance. "Don't get in my way!.!" could be heard from two sides. Kiran's device started to short itself out, too much energy was flooding his veins. Now his whole eye except for his pupil had changed colour. "Overdrive, stage 3. Output at 1000%."

Kiran's entire body was encased in ice now and he barely knew what was going on. His anger had taken over and only one thought rang in his mind, 'Knock them out, for good.' He swung his sword at Ni who jumped backwards. Her eyes widened when an arc of water burst from the afterimage of the blade.

Ni brought up her Phoenix burst to shield against it but the pressure was too great and it tore her into two as well as leaving a deep gash in the wall behind. "Ginga!" he shouted as he chased Nove and Wendi. Nove turned around and tried to come at him with a left hook but he vanished and appeared at Wendi's side.

"So you think it's funny to beat up someone?.!" Her mind barely registered the statement when his knees slammed into her spine and ribcage, sped up with steam jets bursting all over his leg. Her bones were shattered upon impact. She would have screamed in pain but Kiran pulverised her brain by striking her head with two ice cannons.

"Wendi!.!" cried Nove as she saw a blur, followed with a decapitated Wendi. "You'll pay for that!.!" she screamed while she dashed forward with her left fist posed to strike.

"Don't you learn?.!" he yelled as he gripped her fist with his left hand, pulled her in, stomped her foot with his right foot and used his left knee to crash into her armpit. The impact ripped her arm out of its socket and nearly tore it off entirely. He then released his grip and she fell towards the ground. That is, until his left hand formed an ice sword and stabbed her right through the heart.

He was about to deform the blade and let her drop to the ground when he heard Subaru's cry of despair. His berserker rage suddenly vanished and he could see what he had just done clearly. His eyes widened at what had happened to the two combat cyborgs. He wasn't sure about Wendi, but he definitely had something to do with Nove. Pushing down the images with great difficulty, he cut off the chains holding the case Ginga was in and flew back to Subaru.

"Subaru!" exclaimed Teana when Nanoha brought her in. She was still crying into the distance and her blood had created a pool on the floor. Nanoha placed Teana down as she worriedly ran to her partner. Hearing some shuttering in the distance, she held Raising Heart up and prepared thirty two Axel Shooters. Suddenly the noise was replaced by an explosion and a body flew towards her.

She barely had enough time to identify who it was and put up a Holding Net instead of firing all the Axel Shooters. In the net was Kiran, back to his human appearance. The flesh on his legs were nearly gone and his left arm had seen better days but he maintained a tight grip on the case. He had used them so much in stage three that the backlash caused a denotation from the bone itself. Barely conscious, he lifted up the case and mumbled, "Captain Takamachi… I'm glad that… you're here to protect them now…" Following that, he passed out, dropping the case onto the floor.

* * *

Kiran: Wait… I don't remember some parts of this scene…

Darkhalo: I revised it for this section but the plot is unchanged.

Kiran: Then it's not really an outtake, is it?

Darkhalo: The purpose of this was to show that you were not dead inside when I first planned this.

Kiran: Fine, let's show the next one which is the very first one you did. Why is it so close to the end?

Darkhalo: I don't know… The idea for the sequel also started with the end.

Kiran: You are one weird author.

Darkhalo: And you're my creation.

Kiran: …

* * *

'I don't care what happens to me. I need to protect them!' He then shoved the breaker into his device and let the power surge within him. He felt wings sprouting from his back and took off. With his legs free to attack, he formed them into blades, mimicking those that were his arms. When he was sure that the backlash from the beams would not impact those on the ground, he brought the four swords together and formed a cannon with a diamond shaped hole.

The power struggle was on, Kiran vs the Saint's Cradle.

* * *

Kiran: Huh? That's it?.?

Darkhalo: That was a far as I thought until I watched the following episodes, which then revealed that I would stray too much from the original events if I continued. I did not revise this at all as I disliked this scene once I changed your character.

Kiran: Fine… Now about your many script changes and my acting…

Darkhalo: Would you stop that about the acting? I still don't get how I'm even conversing with you.

Kiran: *Evil laugh* I'll never tell you!

Darkhalo: Fine, then I'll cut you off by force. *Refuses to type 'Kiran' anymore*

Ok, why isn't the prequel coming out? This is because I decided not to do the whole thing anymore. I don't think it can be called fanfiction if none of the canon characters are inside or none of the canon theories take place so I've abandoned it. However, I will summarise it as the prologue in the sequel.

Well, now that that's out of the way, I thank you all for giving your valuable attention to me. I'll post updates on the sequel at around December. If I actually finish it by then, I'll see how many chapters there are and upload accordingly. Until then, this is farewell. I had fun doing this as a whole and I hope you had fun reading.


End file.
